Pertuggi
by Sekitan
Summary: There's always time and space for everything. (WARNING: Possible YURI content.)
1. Primo

**_(Airolo, Switzerland 2060)_**

_"JT10, target is thirty meters from your position. Currently stationary in Lab C3-A. We'll wait. Stay covered."_

_"Copy. Got visual from here." Rade Loncar, hidden in the shadows, said through his communicator. He had been with the Piéton Garde for the last ten years. But this was a first, displacement. There were teams trained and assigned to do this, not theirs. But there were specific instructions from the client, "Assign different guards for this." His seniors and teammates were well-aware of the corruption within the Piéton Garde, but there was no proof. They needed proof._

_"Nervous?"_

_"Wee bit," Rade answered. His partner, Sanja Ilic, was watching and guiding him from a camouflaged tent above grounds of the Hirstad, the Hirst-Stadelmann Subterranean Facility. The Hirstad was an underground research institute founded by researchers Patrik Hirst and Urschel Stadelmann in 2035. The remote location and its underground construction meant the obvious, that everything in it remains secret and stays in secret... regardless. _

_But nothing remains secret forever._

_"I read from an old document that the Piéton Garde was established by consensus among third-generation board members of the Hirstad," Sanja said. "Did you know that?"_

_"Captain Fischer discussed it over coffee," Rade said. "When Hirstad decided to publish their research on wormholes, they were aware of what can happen. Hence, us."_

_Sanja laughed. "Guess we owe these scientists our jobs."_

_"Maybe." The truth? Rade entertained the thought of retiring early in his thirties and living a normal life. But where they come from, it was a battlefield. They were a necessary force.  
><em>

_"I'm reading the file Anselm sent yesterday. Just bits of info on our target. She became part of Hirstad's R&D at age 11. Promoted to high-level at 14. Wow, some kid."_

_"She is. Anselm provide pictures?"_

_"None. Oh... What?"_

_"What what?"_

_A loud explosion suddenly disturbed the peace, rocking the ground and even the elevated, hidden space Rade stood from._

_"What was that?"_

_There were clouds of dust and rubble, an indication that the explosive was powerful enough to damage the virtually indestructible walls of Hirstad. The explosion came from C3-A. Rade raised his mask to cover his face. His target was needed alive. "I'm moving, C72," Rade said. "She's needed alive."_

_"Wait. Try to get visual. It might be a trap."_

_Two shadows struggled within the setting dust clouds, a bigger figure, and a smaller one. The smaller one was faster, but the towering figure was stronger. The struggle went on until the bigger figure fell to his knees. The smaller figure emerged from the dust, a girl in her teens, cropped brown hair, perhaps with poor eyesight because of the thick-rimmed glasses. There were bloodstains on her researcher's uniform. She was kneeling on the floor, as if watching and catching her breath. She sneaked her hand into her right pant leg, as if drawing something underneath. She took out what seemed to be a wrapped black handle. She swung the handle and a sharp blade came stretched through it._

_Could that be their target, Rade wondered. He could tell she was injured. He looked at the time. Access point is an hour away by transport. They needed to arrive before it forms. "I'm moving, C72. Cover me. We don't have much time."_

_"Copy. Be careful."_

_Rade stepped into the light. "You're wounded."_

_The girl stood and turned around. She put down her weapon but did not withdraw it. "Who are you?"_

_"We don't have much time. I'll explain along the way." The dust behind the girl had cleared. Rade recognized the man the girl struggled with earlier. He was once with the Piéton Garde, part of the Displacement Team. The marshals dismissed him some years ago. Suspicions were right. What is he doing here? Rade wondered who the former guard now works for._

_The security alarms sounded off._

_A little delayed, Rade thought._

_The man suddenly stood._

_Rade leaped in front of the girl. "Run." he whispered. "Head to the north e-shafts. Someone will meet you on the surface."_

_The girl swung her sword and the blade retracted. "Be careful," she said._

_"I've handled stuff like this, don't worry," Rade assured. "Go."_

_ The girl nodded and faded into the shadows._

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

**(Kyoto, Japan 2064)**

Hozuki stared at the blueprint. For the nth time, she tried powering up the machine for testing. It would start up but fail midway. Distribution is theoretically correct. Configuration is at optimal. She looked at the document across her. She followed everything it contained. Why is it still failing? She slumped over her desk.

The Ferrari family agreed to not miss summer in Kyoto since the sisters' stint as fugitives had ended. Hozuki managed to build a mini-laboratory in her grandfather's basement. If not touring the city, she would be in the laboratory, going through her secret project. She decided not to think about the Galileo Tesoro, her current project, during the summer. Finding an old document her father kept in his old room in her grandfather's household made her decide to dedicate part of her summertime for one other thing that mattered: visiting Galileo. But she needed to do so without causing disruption.

The document contained research on time travel by a scientist named Rui Kägi. In the document, Rui stated that she was able to develop a prototype of a time machine, what she called the Kairoskand. At the end of her research was a blueprint. Could the document have been incomplete? Or did Rui intend to put in errors for a reason? Hozuki had questions. That aside, she wondered why and how the document ended up in her father's hands. But it was worth a try if it meant meeting Galileo again.

Footsteps suddenly sounded from the stairs.

Kaa-nee, Hozuki recognized the sound of her older sister's steps. She sat up and looked at the stairs, watching her sister as she approached.

"Any luck yet?" Kazuki asked.

Hozuki shook her head.

"The stench is really bothersome, Hocchibi," Kazuki remarked as she walked about the basement. "Ojii-san might complain, you know."

"He's come down here a few times," Hozuki said, standing up and stretching. "I haven't heard him complain."

"Well, I am," Kazuki said sternly. "At least, keep the basement clean."

"_Hai_, Kaa-nee," Hozuki said softly. Her sister can be a pain. But it was fine. She always meant well.

"Come on, let's eat," Kazuki said, smiling. "We can't keep them waiting."

"_Hai!_" Hozuki smiled back_._

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_The girl sifted through her things. Whoever had infiltrated and corrupted Hirstad's security and attacked her will come after her. She was not safe. She needed to run. She removed her lab coat and grabbed her satchel and coat. She took a box out of her closet, took out a heavy silver and white metal cuff and wore it around her left wrist. She changed into her boots and wore her satchel over her shoulder. Then, she put on her gray and red coat. She took the cap and scarf on her side table and the disc that leaned just below it. She approached the blank wall across her bed. She pushed a spot on the wall. The wall hissed open, revealing a glass shaft, an emergency exit that led anywhere in the Hirstad._

_If the stranger she met in the hall did not succeed subduing her attacker, her attacker was going to come for her at the north e-shafts. Each Hirstad high-level researcher was provided a room with a secret shaft. She now realized its purpose. She opened the shaft and entered. The shaft hissed closed and tilted horizontally. Then, it darted through the dark tunnel, the wall closing after it._

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_Sanja Ilic loaded the last of her equipment into the jeep. She looked at the time. They were behind schedule. But if she drove fast enough, they may be able to reach the access point in time, at most, before it closes. She looked through her binoculars again, at the north cottage, one of Hirstad's secret entry and exit points. Still, no one was coming out of it._

_Maybe I should go after them, Sanja thought._

_But then..._

_A man in black was running to her direction._

_Sanja shifted her binoculars for a better view. Blue bonnet, dark hair, tan, goatee, and sunglasses. No one wears sunglasses in the dark except Rade. He was fast approaching. But where is the target?_

_Rade waved with both hands._

_Sanja waved back. "Where's the target?" she asked through her communicator._

_"Isn't she with you?" Rade answered._

_"No." Sanja felt a rush in her system. The target is still inside._

_"I ID'd the attacker in C3-A," Rade said again. "He's after me. We need to go."_

_"Wait... what about the target? We can't come back without her." Sanja continued to view through the binoculars._

_Someone suddenly comes out of the north cottage._

_Sanja shifted her view again for a closer look. It was a girl. The target? Woman's intuition says so. "Clear out," she said._

_"Clear out? What about the target?"_

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_A significant distance behind Rade, the girl placed the disc on the ground and stepped on it. The disc shifted itself into a board. She slipped her feet into the board's support. The support snapped her feet into the board. The board began to elevate._

_"Speed three," the girl declared, pinching her right black ear cuff._

_The board began to run through the snowy terrain._

_She quickly approached the man she met earlier. "Hop on!" she called out. She grabbed him by the hand as he stepped up. "Hold on!"_

_"Thanks."_

_"Speed five," she pinched the ear cuff and declared again._

_The board sped up._

_"Where is he?" she asked._

_"He's still looking for you in the grounds. I'm JT10, agent of the Piéton Garde. We'll talk about you later. For now, we need to head to the access point. The jeep, we'll ride from here."_

_"Okay," the girl declared. "Speed two."  
><em>

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_Sanja put down her binoculars and met with the two as they pulled to a stop. They were behind schedule, but they made it. She removed the communicator in her ear and switched it off. "Let's go," she said. "We'll talk later."_

_"This is my partner, C72," Rade said, turning his communicator off and introducing his partner. "Outside work, I am Rade Loncar. She is Sanja Ilic."_

_"I know you're from the Piéton Garde," the girl declared, fixing her disc and carrying it."You also know who I am."_

_Sanja and Rade looked at each other. How did she know?_

_"These past few months, people have been coming for me," the girl said. "All of them were killed by the same man who attacked me outside Hirstad. I wanted to run... but I've nowhere else to go. Seeing you... maybe you can help me."_

_"We're here to help," Sanja said, smiling and offering the passenger's seat to the girl. "Stay here and buckle up. Rade, stay in the back in case he comes."_

_The girl boarded the jeep and buckled up, watching Sanja as she climbed into the driver's seat._

_"It's half an hour to rendezvous point," Sanja declared. "You'll be briefed from there." Then, she started the jeep's engine._

_"Where you'll be going, you'll be known as Sacha Senn," Rade said from behind, handing over a leather case of valuables to the girl._

_"Sacha Senn..." the girl echoed as she received the leather case._

_The jeep started to move, faster and faster across the bumpy terrain._

_"They'll tell you this," Sanja said. "Never tell them who you are. If you can't, at least wait until it's over."_

_"Where am I going?"_

_"Somewhere safe," the two chorused.  
><em>

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

"Boring today, isn't it?" Hazuki said, resting her back on the porch.

"We should tour a different place, you know," Kazuki said, watching the clouds across the sky. It is boring, very boring. They needed to stay home as their grandfather and parents were out.

"When they get back, I guess," Hazuki said, sighing. "But maybe you should with Hocchibi... or on your own." Then, she turned her back against Kazuki.

Kazuki frowned. Her sister is keeping something. But it was too obvious. "Are you hiding?"

Hazuki curled up. "No..." she said in a faint tone.

"I thought so."

"What?" Hazuki suddenly got up and looked at Kazuki.

"Try harder... Hazu-nee," Kazuki said.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the silence of the lazy afternoon. The ground shook, as if it happened just nearby.

"What's that?!" the two said.

"Did you hear that?"

Kazuki looked back. The crash was so loud that it reached Hozuki from the basement. "You two stay here," she said, getting up, rushing to the mat to wear her shoes.

"I'll come with you," Hozuki said.

"It might be trouble," Kazuki warned. "If it's trouble, at least, you'll be safe here. _Ja!_" Then, she headed out. Today might not be so boring after all.


	2. Secondo

'_Patient A in the other room is stable. But Patient B has lost some blood due to injuries she might have sustained before falling...'_

Kazuki sat on the lounge chair on the left of the hospital suite, blankly staring at the steaming cup of coffee the staff served her just a few moments earlier.

She saw smoke coming from next door, the Honda residence, just as she was leaving the house. As a favor, the Ferrari sisters were asked to watch over the Honda residence as its elderly caretakers were on vacation for the summer. As Kazuki entered the front yard, she found casualties over the wreckage of the unfinished shed. Both of them had foreign features. One was a woman, perhaps in her late twenties to early thirties. She was tall, pale, with long, wavy red hair. The other seemed much younger, in her teens, short brown hair, with old scratch-like scars along the right jaw line. Both of them were seriously injured that Kazuki called emergency.

She was related to neither of them. But she found herself in Patient B's room, waiting for her to stabilize. Patient B was still unconscious, probes attached and strapped to her.

Dr. Yoshida, the attending physician, said to wait for twenty-four hours.

Kazuki looked outside the window. The evening had fallen. She needed to go home. She looked across the room, on the bed where Patient B lay and sighed.

'_Are you sure it was a loud crash? Impact like that could have killed them.'_

She did not see it, but she heard and felt it, the loud, deafening crash. It came first before she heard the shed fall over. She wanted to be realistic, but she could not find in her thoughts to be just as so. And the strange scent in the air when she found them… It smelled somewhat of forged steelwork and burnt meat.

A younger version of her would tell her to leave it to the authorities and go home. But she found herself sitting, waiting, and curious. She was beginning to be like her sisters.

The door suddenly opened. A hospital staff in uniform wheeled a three-tiered cart with labeled bags. She smiled at Kazuki, greeting her, and pushed to the side table next to Patient B. "SENN, Sacha," she read on the third and fourth bags on the bottom shelf of the cart. She placed the bags on the rack under the side table.

Sacha Senn, Kazuki echoed in her head. The sound of the name is foreign. She once had a German classmate with the same last name.

"We were only able to release their things after clearance," the staff informed Kazuki. "Sacha Senn and Ida Mazza."

"I see." Kazuki signed papers earlier. The new hospital had strict rules regarding patients' personal belongings. That its concerned personnel were only allowed to touch patient's identification and clothes. Should they need anything else, they will issue a waiver. Sacha's and Ida's clothes were stained with blood that the hospital needed to alert authorities and issue waivers to further search their belongings. She hated paperwork, but rules are rules.

"One dark gray and white turtleneck sweater, a shirt, undergarments, leather gloves, and ripped jeans," the staff declared as she took a clear bag with a pile of clothes on the top shelf of the cart and placed it on the side table. "Boots are in the other bag. Wears too much clothes for someone used to very cold climate." Then, she bent down and pulled a zipped plastic case out from the middle cart shelf. "Ferrari-san," she called, approaching Kazuki, and placed the plastic case on the table in front of Kazuki.

The case contained a metal armlet, one black earcuff, one white earcuff, a large steel electronic wristwatch, a leg knife holster with a black stick.

"Her bag is there, next to the boots," the staff said, pointing to the rack under the side table. "Security searched through it and found a case with a few ID's, cash, a steel disc, and a silicon case with a few pairs of SR round black-rimmed glasses." Then, she chuckled. "I honestly thought it was a joke. But she has expensive taste."

Kazuki unzipped the plastic case. There are other reasons to be curious about the patient's personal belongings aside from the extra pairs of glasses. But the staff did have a point. Who needs extra pairs of expensive glasses? Kazuki browsed through the contents of the plastic case and took out the watch. On the screen, there was a dimmed display of a grid with uneven figures moving at random, tracing the gridlines. It reminded her of one of Hozuki's unconventional watches. Kazuki looked at the back. It was the same brand. She wondered if it worked the same way as some of the brand's models have been known to be quite complicated to operate and to read. She directed the face to her, lightly shifting it upward and downward twice. The display lit, the uneven figures unscrambling and quickly settling in the middle of the grid, displaying the time and date. Kazuki's eyes widened as she held her breath.

The time is nine hours off.

Same month, one day late, and the year on the date is 2060.

2060?

No damages were on the watch except a few scratches on the rim and on the screen. It did not seem damaged enough to affect the mechanism inside.

How could they have missed this? Kazuki thought.

"Would you like to have food brought in?"

Kazuki suddenly snapped from thought. "No thanks," she quipped. "I'm fine."

"Okay, then. Do call if you need anything." The staff bowed courteously and wheeled the cart to the door. As she stopped and opened the door, Hazuki and Hozuki were outside, just about to knock. She greeted them with a smile.

The two bowed courteously back at the staff, holding the door for her as she exited.

Kazuki caught a glimpse of her sisters and quickly pocketed the watch.

"Kaa-nee, we brought food," Hozuki said, walking with two bags of food. She placed the bag on the table and sat next to Kazuki.

"That's… a lot," Kazuki remarked, looking at the bags. "Thank you." These two are beyond words, she thought. They brought in food as if she was going on a camping trip.

Hazuki looked about the hospital suite. "This room is a little too big, don't you think?" she expressed. She approached the spare bed at the other end of the room and sat onto it, swinging her legs. "I volunteered to bring you clothes," she said, taking off the knapsack she was carrying. "You'll need them."

Kazuki sighed. "Tell me the truth," she said, frowning. "I can't go home yet."

"No," Hazuki and Hozuki chorused.

"At least, Dr. Yoshida should've told me," Kazuki sighed again. Not going home… Anything but that.

"I'm no genius, Kakkii," Hazuki said. "But we all heard and felt that crash. If anyone can survive that, it's a miracle."

Hozuki stood at the side of the hospital bed, looking at the unconscious Sacha Senn. "I can stay in your place if you want," she offered.

"You can't fit in Kakkii's clothes, Hocchi," Hazuki remarked. "You won't fill all the spaces."

"Hey!" Kazuki shot back.

Hazuki laughed.

"Where's the other patient?" Hozuki asked.

"In the next room," Kazuki answered. "She's fine now."

Hazuki stood and sat on the side of the hospital bed. She stared quietly at Sacha before turning to Kazuki. "Maybe this is just me," she said. "But… haven't I seen her before?"

"You sure know a lot of people, Hazu-nee," Kazuki said, finally standing up and joining her sisters. Then, she sat on the chair next to the hospital bed, staring at Sacha. She remembered how she found them. Sacha and Ida are strangers, and there was no point in knowing what went on beforehand. But for some reason, Kazuki felt the unusual need to know how and why.

'_Whoever did this to her didn't want her to live…'_

Noticing the bruises on Sacha's hand, Kazuki reached and moved her wrist for a closer look.

Sacha suddenly stirred.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_Gottfrei was established by resistance factions with a common goal: shaping the future by controlling time, space, and resources. Funded by powerful and affluent sponsors, it was able to spread seeds of its influence within some members of its enemy organizations, particularly Hirstad and the Piéton Garde, causing shuffling, redeployment, and mass dismissal. A significant number of the dismissed staff was immediately recruited by Gottfrei._

_Gottfrei Intelligence believed in the existence of a confidential file and a prototype of the pertus band hidden in Hirstad. The pertus band is an armlet used by the Piéton Garde and a selected number of Gottfrei soldiers in crossing time and space. The name of the prototype has remained unknown, but it served as one of the reasons for the need for the Piéton Garde. _

_Members of Gottfrei believed that stealing a file and eliminating its scientists was the key to their success. Without the file and without its researchers and developers, the Piéton Garde would not exist. And the technology of the pertus band would be theirs to keep._

_Hence, the deployment of Georges Thayer, once a high-ranking member of the Piéton Garde and now, one of Gottfrei's strongest soldiers. _

_The Piéton Garde was able to interfere with the completion of this plan. But what the deployed guards found was unexpected._

_There was no file._

_There was no team._

_It was just one person._

_It was a teenager in ripped jeans with coffee and grease stains. _

_Sanja thought about writing a song about it... at least, right after they find a way out._

_Georges was able to arrive ahead of them, killing the two other guards they were supposed to meet at the rendezvous point, a great distance away from where they are. He had changed since the last time Sanja and Rade encountered him during a different assignment. He was faster, stronger, bigger… It was evident that he had undergone bionic enhancement. Not even ten guards could stop him. _

"_The girl," Georges repeated. _

"_Girl is ours," Rade said. "Go home." He was kneeling on the ice floor, holding his side. Like Sanja, he was too weak from injuries to stop Georges._

_Sanja stood a few steps away from Rade. Right now, she wished Hirstad put exceptions on bionic augmentation. Georges had destroyed all of their pertus bands. And there was no way to go forward or back… unless they kill him. She prayed and prepared herself for the worst._

_Suddenly, she felt a light grip on her shoulder._

"_I've a plan," Sacha whispered. She had broken the barrier Rade had contained her._

"_We can't risk you," Sanja said. "You're needed alive."_

_Sacha pulled the black handle out of her right leg. "We'll live," she said. "I promise…" She walked past Sanja and stood next to Rade. She swung the handle downward, its blade piercing through the cold air. She tipped the blade on the ice._

"_Your sword won't kill me," Georges said._

"_Maybe," Sacha said._

_Georges charged at Sacha. Sacha started to run, dragging the blade across the ice and leaped, stopping Georges midway. The two struggled on the ice._

"_We should help," Rade said, slowly standing up._

_Sanja watched Sacha move, standing by in case she would need help. Sacha was quick enough to defend herself and counter Georges' attempts, but injuries had slowed and restricted her movement. Then, Sanja noticed the ice floor. There was a crack. "JT10," she said. "I think we need to step back."_

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_Georges' movement was quick, responsive, and calculative, like any bionic soldier. Other than his head, all his body parts have either been enhanced or replaced with robotics. He had no emotion, only the drive to carry out directives. _

_Sacha could only rely on her speed at this point. But her injuries from the explosion at Lab C3-A have slowed her down._

_The Sumbriva are trained for survival. She was not to fail that purpose._

_Anyone selected to join the Sumbriva is unique by definition. They needed to be gifted, strong, and adaptable. They were to be trained and developed into "heralds of research and development…" _

_Sacha's parents excelled in their chosen fields but openly resented the idea of sending Sacha and her other siblings to the Fromm-Hasse Institute, an international training center for gifted individuals. Living in an era at the brink of an international crisis, joining special institutes and academies became mandatory in Switzerland, once drafted. Sacha and her family often moved from one canton to another because of this. But when Sacha's parents died in an accident, despite objections from remaining relatives, Sacha and her siblings were sent to Fromm-Hasse._

_Two years after joining Fromm-Hasse, Sacha's siblings were sent to other schools for further studies in their chosen fields. Sacha remained in Fromm-Hasse for another year until Dr. Heinrich Staub, a close friend of her parents recommended her into Hirstad._

_Hirstad accepted her for another purpose, not merely because she was qualified. The world was coming to a crisis, and Hirstad was preparing for it. With twenty-nine others subjects, Dr. Staub and his team formed Project: Sumbriva, a program engineered for a covert group of different members of Hirstad's staff readily trained for combat and survival. Sacha has been continuously training and conditioning under the program shortly after her entry to Hirstad and even after Dr. Staub's retirement._

_She was once against the idea. But Dr. Staub encouraged her to stay in the program. _

_Somehow, he was right._

_Sacha managed to shield herself from Georges' robotic arm with her blade. But Georges' threw her back, causing her to slip along the ice. Stopping, she crouched and lowered her blade. Her mother's legacy, it was not to be used for ruthless bloodshed. _

_Georges stared back at her, again preparing to attack._

_Sacha lifted her blade and prepared._

_Georges charged at her again._

_Now, Sacha thought. She thrust her blade into the thin spot of ice before her and pulled it up, leaping back just before Georges could land a strike against her._

_Georges' hand broke through the ice. But the cold water quickly froze, trapping his robotic arm. He struggled, but the ice had him._

_Sacha lifted her blade and cut off Georges' robotic arm, destroying the pertus band built on it. Then, she retracted her blade and struck Georges between the eyes with the handle._

_Georges fell unconscious to the ice floor._

_Sacha stepped away. She removed her glasses and threw them at Georges before walking off._

_After a few seconds, the glasses emitted a faint beep and detonated, plunging Georges below the ice._

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

"_What the…? You just destroyed our ticket out of here!" Rade angrily shouted at Sacha as she approached them._

"_It's useless," Sacha said. She walked past Rade, gathering her things and carrying her bag over her shoulder. "We're off-grid."_

"_What's your plan now?" Sanja asked. _

_Sacha pulled back her left sleeve and powered her armlet on. The armlet's two monitors and control pads lit up. She looked up then tilted her head to the monitor. She tapped on the pad and aimed her armlet upward. She pressed the trigger switch on the side of her armlet, flinching as a wave shot through. "I'll tell you when it's ready," she said._

_The space before them began to distort, spinning, dissolving until a dark whirlpool began to form._

"_I thought you said you didn't have the prototype," Sanja said._

"_This isn't the prototype," Sacha said. "I told you I already destroyed it."_

_Sanja suddenly began hearing sounds of motors from the background. _

"_C72, it's E626," a voice suddenly spoke into her communicator._

_Sanja froze. It was Eloise Lupine's voice. She pressed her fingers against the communicator. It was impossible._

_"C72..." Rade called, as if observing Sanja._

_"JT10, it's E626," Sanja said. "She's here."_

_"What? How?"_

_"Listen," Lupine spoke from the other end. "You must leave before Gottfrei's backup gets there. They're coming."_

_"Where are you?" Sanja asked._

_"I'm nearing your coordinates. I'll distract them. Get the target and do as she says."_

_Sanja glanced at Sacha. Lupine must be joking._

_"It's ready," Sacha declared, taking off her coat, scarf, and cap, eyes fixed on the hole before her._

_The dark whirlpool had set._

_"C72, you and the target need to leave," Rade ordered Sanja. His tone was serious. "I need to help E626. She can't handle them alone. We'll follow soon."_

_"But..." Sanja began to protest. She has never worked without Rade. Ever. But he was right. She and Rade were a step away from accomplishing their task in Airolo. _

_"We need to guard the hole until it closes," Rade said. "If we don't, they'll follow you."_

_Sanja nodded reluctantly. Then, she turned to Sacha._

_"We've done a lot," Rade said to Sacha, smiling. "Promise me you'll live."_

_"I promise," Sacha said. "Follow soon." She turned to Sanja. "It will hurt a bit," she warned. "But we'll get there." Then, she leaped into the hole._

_Sanja followed, gravitating into the dark hole._

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

The year is 2064.

As Ida Mazza, she was to assume a different character. She was used to this but not alone. It will be her first time alone.

It did not hurt a bit. It hurt a whole lot.

What was that armlet for?

On the hospital bed, she sifted through her bag. Across time, the Piéton Garde has stationary people to assist the guards on missions. She has never been into displacement before, much worse, alone. Her partner has been her older brother. She was going to adjust to life in a foreign place and in a different time alone. She wondered who to approach, searching through her things for an answer.

The door suddenly opened. Dr. Yoshida, the attending physician, entered. She was beautiful, tall, slender, dark hair tied into a bun. She looked back and smiled. "Welcome to Kyoto," she greeted.

Ida wanted to say something. But she did not know where to start.

"Pettigrew told me to expect you, just in case," Dr. Yoshida said.

Ida opened her mouth. Pettigrew happened to be the current head of the Piéton Garde. Dr. Yoshida is E624, one of the contact points in Kyoto, as they had been briefed. The unfortunate turn of events caused her and Sacha to be thrown off-grid. How did Dr. Yoshida know they were going to end up here in Kyoto?

"I was part of the Piéton Garde until I decided to stay here," Dr. Yoshida said. "I realized I will be more of help as an assistant, more than a guard." She opened the refrigerator at the right end of the room and took out a cold can, then placing it on the table next to Ida. "Please," she offered.

Ida took the can. It was a specialized formula for guards who have just arrived on their supposed destination and time. It was meant to revitalize them quickly. She opened the can and took a sip. She hated the aftertaste, but she needed it.

"I arranged a job for you while you're here," Dr. Yoshida explained. "You'll be staying here for a while, I was told."

"Sacha needs to stay here until full circle," Ida said. "I don't know why Pettigrew and Lupine are very serious about it."

"Lupine," Dr. Yoshida uttered, sighing. "She's always been focused." She chuckled. "But she is right. Sacha Senn is a very interesting subject."

"Eh? You think so?"

Dr. Yoshida nodded. "I ordered the displacement," she said. "It was necessary."

Ida frowned at this. Pettigrew did not need to hide it from them. It was apparent that distrust among the Piéton Garde was growing. "But... why?" she asked.

"Sacha Senn needs to outlive 2060," Dr. Yoshida answered.

"I don't understand."

"Sacha Senn died in 2060, a few months after your deployment," Dr. Yoshida explained. "She needs to outlive 2060 in order to change the future. It's all I can tell you for now." She glanced at the view outside and turned to Ida.

Any disruption in the continuum can change the course of events, no matter how relevant or irrelevant any instance may be, Ida recalled Pettigrew's words. From what she had seen before ending up where she is, she knew what Sacha was capable of. Maybe it was why Lupine was so serious about it.

"She's already awake," Dr. Yoshida said, breaking the silence. "You can visit her tomorrow. For now, try to rest. I'll take care of everything."

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Sacha slipped her glasses on and looked about.

Kazuki observed Sacha discreetly. She did not look at all like someone dangerous. She looked like someone from a book she never finished reading. Her sisters seemed to be at ease, despite meeting her just now.

"Sacha Senn, 20 years of age, female, brown hair, gray eyes," Hazuki read from Sacha's ID. Then, she glanced at Sacha, laughing. "One, you don't look 20. And... you look like a character from a novel."

"Don't remind me," Sacha said in an uneasy tone, head tilted. "I get that a lot."

Kazuki sighed. At least, she was not the only one to think of it. And it did not help at all that Sacha had a stitched cut on her forehead.

"What were you doing at the other house?" Hozuki asked. "We heard a loud crash."

"Just an experiment," Sacha answered, smiling at Hozuki. "Sorry about that."

"You're an inventor?"

"I'm a researcher," Sacha said.

"Wow!" Hozuki beamed. "Then, you can help me?"

"Well... that depends," Sacha answered again. "But I'll help in any way I can." She paused, looking about again. "I owe you for taking me here."

"Kakkii found you," Hazuki said. "She watched over you."

Kazuki looked back, Sacha's gray eyes meeting hers. They seemed to look right through her that it felt uncomfortable. "Be careful next time," she said, somewhat dismissively, with a straight face.

"I will," Sacha said calmly. "Thank you."

Kazuki turned from Sacha's stare. "There's something I need to ask you," she said. "We'll talk after this." She stood from her chair. "I'll go out for a while. I need some air." Then, she walked away.

Sacha watched Kazuki as she left by the door. "A little... firm, isn't she?" she remarked. "Reminds me of work."

"She's single if you're asking," Hazuki said.

"Eh?" Sacha gave Hazuki a puzzled look.


	3. Terzo

_**(Gottfrei HQ Main Tower, Pagus XI, Socius Europa Occidens 2593 )**_

_The crisis started everything__._

_Gottfrei was formed with this belief. That in the future, only the chosen will have privilege to time, space, and resources. Sponsors, affluent societies from different districts, conglomerate owners... they agreed to this. The world's population drove it to its worsening state, an everyday battlefield for survival. Now, it was not only about the fittest. It was also about being privileged. Those of higher class believed they were chosen. They believed Gottfrei's visions will rid the world of its struggles._

_The organization's growing power and influence made it a threat to Socius Europa and its allies offshore._

_Hirstad was supposed to be a neutral institute. While it believed that information, resources, and technology should be accessible to all, it still held its own reservations regarding lost and forbidden technology. Neither should be in careless hands, as its scientists would stress__.__ Gottfrei managed to infiltrate Hirstad and its divisions from within, then acquiring forbidden technology, particularly the technology to travel across time. This prompted Hirstad to move, hence joining Socius Europa in a battle against Gottfrei._

_Gottfrei decided to bring the war to 2060._

_The surviving members of the team in Airolo, old Pagus XXIII, and their leader, Orel Falk, have returned yesterday__.__ Requiring treatment for injuries, they were all sent to the headquarters' hospital, the building southwest of the Gottfrei HQ Compound._

_The commanding officers of the Gottfrei Jägerleute - TimeHop Division, Gottfrei's time squadron__,__ confirmed the worst. Bionik Georges Thayer was found dead under ice. Half of the backup team were killed in action. And their mission was a failure. No document, no prototype, no execution, and at least four fatalities, to sum up the report._

_Markus Ackermann, Gottfrei's current president, stayed still in his executive seat__,__ in deep thought. The sponsors and the board approved of Mission: Abschneiden. From the start, Ackermann believed that the mission was a serious risk. He was not wrong. But as current president of the organization, the mission's success or failure was in his hands._

_Steal the pertus band prototype and the document__.__ Eliminate the Sumbriva, the experimental batch that paved way into the formation of the Piéton Garde and the Spettro Forza, Hirstad's clandestine operatives__.__ Do all these without causing significant changes in the continuum. To do so, TimeHop suggested that only one soldier be deployed and that all objectives should be attained in the quickest possible, at most twenty-eight days__.__ They also added the ideal period: the year 2060. Ackermann took the risk. Through his orders, TimeHop deployed Georges Thayer, Gottfrei R&D's finest and most expensive, bionics-enhanced soldier._

_In the documented report submitted by TimeHop, Georges was able to more than half of the Sumbriva, but he was not able to find the document. Extensive investigation and searches led him to the team he assumed is responsible for the creation of the prototype. They were all part of the Sumbriva. He had killed all of them beforehand except one, and she proved to be the most difficult. She also happened to possess what they believe is the prototype of the pertus band._

_TimeHop warned about overstaying. Georges had stayed beyond the 28-day limit. The Piéton Garde was able to track and find him._

_Ackermann decided to deploy a backup team before the effects of Georges' actions in 2060 affect Gottfrei__.__ TimeHop deployed another Bionik, Orel Falk, with a few of the finest soldiers__.__ But like Georges, they had failed._

_Georges' chaotic actions did not have any immediate effect on Gottfrei in 2593. But Ackermann was not confident. Hirstad still has its Spettro Forza and the Piéton Garde, and at this point, their actions seem to be at standstill. Could it be because the displacement was a success?  
><em>

_The shifted member of the Sumbriva was able to cross time using what reports believe is the prototype. It is likely she might still be alive. But where in time could she be, Ackermann thought. He could not afford another risk. Too much damage had been done._

_The directive cannot be changed unless a consensus from the board has been made. TimeHop still needs to find her. _

_They want her dead, but they need the prototype._

"_Herr Präsident, board meeting has been moved to 1800H__,__" a female voice spoke through the speaker on the right side of his desk. "Would you like anything?"_

_Ackermann suddenly broke away from his thoughts. "Please tell the TimeHop Chief to see me right away," he answered. "I'd also like coffee and biscuits for two. Thank you."_

"_Right away, sir."_

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Kazuki tossed to her left and curled up into her blanket. The room was cool, dim, and quiet. The bed was bigger, softer, more comfortable than her bed at home. The pillow, sheet, and blanket smelled new and clean. But she could not sleep. She lit her watch to check the time. It was past midnight.

Sacha had awakened from unconsciousness, but Dr. Yoshida advised that someone still needed to watch over her.

Maybe I should have asked Hocchibi to stay instead, Kazuki thought. Her sisters returned home after Sacha had fallen asleep, and she was alone again. She closed her eyes and tried to count.

Suddenly, she heard the faint sound of the door hiss open and snap close. She turned to her right, facing the warm night light and the hospital bed. She suddenly tossed her blanket and got up.

Sacha had wandered off.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

In place of the old parking area at the back of the hospital building, a garden was built for its patients and visitors. One café stood near the entrance arc. The other was in the back, by the wall that surrounded the hospital property. Vending machines and trash bins were posted about the area. The bushes bordered the stone-tiled pathways from the trimmed grassy field. Lampposts lit the park up to its darkest spots. Under taller, overtowering trees are classic wooden benches. In the middle of it is a koi pond with two other benches nearby.

Sacha reclined against the bench by the koi pond, closing her eyes and breathing in. This place was not here before, she recalled. But the rustic environment and warm atmosphere were relaxing. She was lost in a different time but in a familiar place. She was supposed to worry, to think about going back to her own time. But her thoughts were scrambled, as if shaken from the travel. She touched her forehead, having a feel of the bandage fixed above the stitched cut. One of Georges' souvenirs, she thought. The other was the shrapnel lodged into her left shoulder after the explosion. It had been removed, but the stabbing pain was recurrent.

"It's late."

Sacha heard a voice and opened her eyes. She looked across the pond as Kazuki approached.

Kazuki sat next to Sacha on the bench. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine… trying to make sense," Sacha answered.

Kazuki leaned against the bench, crossing her arms. "It's Kyoto 2064, if you're wondering," she said.

Sacha sighed. She expected this when she risked using the untested forra prototype, her armlet. "I see you already know," she said. One of the rules was not to tell anyone. She did not break any rule just yet. But someone has discovered who she was.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Kazuki asked again. "I'm warning you, I can put up a fight."

Sacha laughed.

Kazuki turned and stared at Sacha, rather frustrated. Then, she sighed.

"I don't kill people," Sacha shook her head, smiling at Kazuki. "That's not me."

Kazuki turned away. "For someone lost, you seem happy," she remarked coldly.

"Sorry…" Sacha apologized, trailing as the stabbing pain bothered her. She paused, grimacing and rubbing her shoulder to calm the pain.

Kazuki inched closer, reaching for Sacha. But she stopped midway when Sacha looked back. Kazuki turned away, leaning over and gripping the seat. "Let me clear something," she began in a somewhat cold tone. "My sisters like you, but I know I can't just trust you. My family and I, we've been through some things. I don't know who you are or why you're here. Whatever it is, keep us out of it."

Sacha nodded. Another rule, no one should get hurt. "I will," she said.

"We can be friends," Kazuki continued. "But I'll keep an eye on you… if you don't mind."

Sacha sighed again. "Seems I don't have a choice," she said. "_Ne… _Ferrari-"

"Kaa," Kazuki interrupted, reclining and again, crossing her arms. "Kaa is fine."

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Ida watched Sacha from her window. She wished she could hear them. There were no general rules regarding involvement or contact with other people. Sacha was not breaking any rules in talking to Kazuki and her sisters. But Ida was afraid her openness would compromise them.

"Are you worried?" Dr. Yoshida asked. She was standing next to Ida, also looking through the window.

Ida nodded.

"Going solo isn't easy," Dr. Yoshida said. "But I think you'll do fine."

Ida sighed. She was not confident.

"Kazuki Ferrari… Quite a tough character if I may say so."

"I know who she is, I know who those girls are," Ida said, recalling the girls' history. "Sacha doesn't."

"A lot of people have been after Sacha," Dr. Yoshida said. "And when they find out she's here, they'll come for her again. If anything, these girls will understand."

"It's still a risk if they find out," Ida warned. "It could endanger them again." She paused. Then, she turned to Dr. Yoshida. "If I may ask… why wasn't anything done to help the Ferraris?"

"It wasn't necessary," Dr. Yoshida replied. She paused for a moment. "There are things we can change," she said. "And there are things we can't. What happened in 2061 was necessary for the Ferraris."

"What about Sacha? Why her?"

"Our purpose isn't to undo the damage," Dr. Yoshida reminded Ida. "Please keep that in mind."

Ida said nothing.

"They make quite a pair, don't you think?"

"Aren't you even alarmed about it?" Ida asked.

"Keep calm…" Dr. Yoshida said, placing a hand on Ida's shoulder. "And carry on."

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

After a few days of treatment and observation, Ida and Sacha were finally declared fit to be discharged from the hospital.

Part of the hospital's policies is to keep hard and soft copies of patient profiles, from admission to release. Without next of kin or known personal references in Kyoto, Kazuki was tasked to sign all the paperwork for the two patients' release.

Kazuki closed the document and slipped it into the window. She waited a bit, then receiving an envelope. "_Arigatou_," she said. She looked for Hazuki in the area of seats at the end of room.

Hazuki waved at Kazuki. Despite living away from them, she knew her sisters well. Kazuki was more responsible than she was. But caring for strangers was not Kazuki's nature.

Kazuki approached. "Let's go," she said.

Hazuki stood, smiling. "How'd it go?" she asked, walking side by side with Kazuki as they exited the Accounting Section.

"Ida-san is cleared," Kazuki replied. "Sacchan is scheduled for follow-up."

"And the charges?"

"Insurance covered all the charges," Kazuki said. "It wasn't a problem."

"Insurance?" Hazuki wondered, stroking her chin. "Insurance doesn't cover self-inflicted injuries or accidents."

"It's called a work-related incident, Hazu-nee," Kazuki argued. "They probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't needed."

Hazuki chuckled. Good one, she thought. Insurance covering a suite room of a hospital in a foreign country… the Swiss live such comfortable lives even in the midst of struggling times, she thought.

The two reached the elevator area and fell quiet as they waited for the next one going up.

The light above the elevator on the right signaled "up." The doors opened, and the two stepped in.

"Have you told them yet?" Hazuki asked, breaking the silence and changing the topic.

Kazuki shook her head.

"You should," Hazuki advised.

Kazuki planned on staying in Kyoto after the summer. She was already in the process of selecting among the schools that admitted her. But she has yet to tell the others.

The elevator opened, and the two alighted, turning right.

"I'm planning to stay here, too," Hazuki said. "But… I don't know yet." After much thought, she realized Kazuki was right about leaving Italy for a quieter place. Even if their names have been cleared, their reputations have changed. Gossip, conspiracy theories, paparazzi, stalkers… she liked the attention at first. But she was now tired of it.

The two stopped in front of S-1512, Sacha's suite.

Kazuki pushed the door open and saw Sacha, back turned, undressed and bandaged from the waist up.

Sacha looked over, face somewhat startled.

Covering her mouth, Kazuki slammed the door and stepped away. Her face was all red.

Hazuki laughed after seeing everything. "What? Not like there's anything to see," she commented. The uncomfortable expression on Kazuki's face is priceless, as always.

Kazuki frowned at Hazuki. She rolled the release envelope and hit Hazuki on the head.

Hazuki was still laughing.

Hozuki suddenly popped her head out of the door. "_Chotto matte_," she said.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

"_Gomen ne_, Sacchan," Hozuki apologized. She left the room earlier to answer an important call on her phone but forgot to lock the door upon returning.

Sacha shook her head, buttoning the red plaid shirt Dr. Yoshida provided. "I get easily embarrassed," she said, chuckling. "Well... at least, it's not the waist down."

"They didn't knock, Hocchan," Ida reasoned. She was sitting on the guest bed. She turned to Sacha and sighed. "And what do you have to worry about? You're covered in bandages. Besides, it's not like Kazuki hasn't seen everything. She found us, remember?"

She was with you the whole time, Sacha recalled Dr. Yoshida's words. The whole time... Her face turned red again.

Hozuki and Ida laughed.

"Not that I mind," Hozuki said. "But you weren't uncomfortable with us in here."

Sacha said nothing and buttoned her shirt. Hozuki had a point. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Hozuki turned around and again, sneaked her head out of the door. "You can come in now," she said.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

"Papers are done," Hazuki announced, waving the release envelope before slumping on the lounge chair.

Kazuki walked in, still uncomfortable because of what she had seen earlier. "You didn't do anything," she told Hazuki off. She stopped and noticed Sacha at the corner, already dressed.

Sacha side-glanced at Kazuki and tilted her head, hinting uneasiness.

"Sacchan," Kazuki tugged Sacha's arm and looked at her from head to foot. She undid the first two buttons of Sacha's shirt and fixed the collar. "Loose is better," she said.

"_Arigatou_," Sacha said, smiling shyly.

Kazuki's cheeks slightly reddened. She immediately turned away, realizing what she had done. "Lock the door next time," she reminded sternly. What the heck, she thought, again feeling awkward. She quickly approached the lounge chair and sat next to Hazuki.

"I saw that," Hazuki whispered.

"Saw what?" Kazuki whispered back. Hazuki the meddler is at it again.

"We'll talk later," Hazuki said.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Keep calm and carry on, Ida said to herself as she discreetly observed Kazuki. Kazuki once stressed she did not trust them. But her actions around Sacha have proven otherwise more than once.

"You certainly have interesting effects, Sacchan," Hazuki remarked, drawing the black handle from Sacha's leg holster. "What's this for?" She lifted the handle upward.

"DON'T SWING THAT!" the other four chorused.

The blade shot out of the handle, startling Hazuki. Hazuki turned pale from her shock, losing her grip and causing the sword to drop to the floor.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_**(Sotteranea Hirstad, Pagus XXIII, Socius Europa Occidens-Centralis 2593)**_

_Rade opened his eyes, waking to the familiar humming sound. He sat up, looking around the four walls that surrounded him. He was still in Cell A53 of the Hirstad Rehabilitation Center. He and Lupine managed to escape Gottfrei forces and return to their time, but they were critically injured that they were immediately provided care. He glanced at the time and date on the digital clock on the wall. He had been asleep for days as an effect of the treatment he and Lupine had been given after their return._

_I hope Sanja and Sacha are okay, he thought, cupping his face. He worried about them more as they were in an unknown time. He needed to find them before Gottfrei's forces reach them. _

_The door slid open. A youthful-looking woman in glasses walked in. She was shorter than Sanja, slightly tanned, with crimson eyes and short, tousled, dark brown hair. It was Eloise Lupine__,__ Level 12 Tecnico-Spettro Forza and honorary officer of the Piéton Garde._

_The Rockstar, says E624._

_Rade lifted his head. Lupine was here, recovered, alive and whole__.__ He felt a sense of relief that his partner and Sacha are safe… at least, for now. _

"_How are you?" Lupine asked._

"_Still shaky," Rade answered. "How are you holding up?"_

"_I'm fine for now," Lupine said. "No flux yet. But we need to find them before Gottfrei does. Just because they're off-course doesn't mean they won't be found."_

"_Do you know where they are?"_

_Lupine nodded. "I told Pettigrew to inform contact points from 2061 to 2100 to anticipate their arrival," she said. "E624 found them in 2064 in Kyoto__.__ But she recommended we stay put."_

"_Why?" Rade asked. He was confused. "I don't understand."_

"_The band Senn was wearing is likely what was once called the forra," Lupine explained. "It's a device capable of not only opening holes but creating temporary disruptions within the continuum, something a pertus band can't do. It was mentioned a few times in a research document, but I've yet to see a prototype, much less documentation or blueprints. Senn has been noted secretive by nature. It's likely she had the prototype but never declared it." She paused, pushing her glasses. "Because it takes a lot of energy to create a disruption, I realized they couldn't have traveled backward or reached beyond the 21__st__ century," she continued. "Their presence in 2064 somehow stabilized the disorder in the continuum. But for how long, we've yet to find out."_

"_Gottfrei will find them__,__" Rade stressed. "You know that." Lupine had a point. Traveling to any era within the continuum is seriously deliberated upon first before consent is given. And any consent has its range and its limits. But the general rule is simple. If there is no unrest, then there is no need. Rade felt the need to move, regardless of orders. But he needed to keep a clear mind before anything else__._

"_I know…" Lupine said. "We all want to do something… but we need to wait. Get some rest… and stay put." She turned around and headed out as the door slid open__._

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Hozuki walked across the narrow hall, carrying a tray with a cup of steaming hot tea. Making and serving tea after dinner were her last errands for the night before she resumes working in her makeshift laboratory. She passed by her room, then Kazuki's. Then, she reached the room at end of the hall, Hazuki's. Balancing the tray on one hand, she knocked.

"Come in," Hazuki said from inside.

Hozuki slid the door open and entered. Hazuki was on her desk, browsing through the internet. Hozuki approached the desk. "Haa-nee," she said. "I brought tea." She handed the tea as Hazuki turned to her. "_Doozo._"

"_Arigatou._" Hazuki received her tea with both hands, taking a sip before putting it down. Then, she resumed browsing through the internet. "Where's Kakkii?"

"She was almost done drying the plates when I left her," Hozuki answered.

"I see."

"What are you looking for?" Hozuki asked, looking over her older sister's shoulder.

"Official list of research centers in Switzerland," Hazuki answered. "They sure have a lot now, public and private. But I'm only looking for one... where Sacchan works."

"Sacchan never did mention where she works," Hozuki said. She never bothered to ask Sacha as she was more interested in her work than her workplace. That is, if she worked for someone. Some people of science prefer working in their own space and on their own pace... just like her. "Do you have a clue?"

Hazuki nodded, still focused on the monitor. "I saw this on Sacchan's notebook," she said. She swung her chair around to face Hozuki, then showing her a snap taken using her phone: an olive green cover with an embossed symbol of a stylized wolf's head howling at a crescent moon. On the crescent moon were outlined Greek letters separated by dashes: theta, sigma, sigma, and zeta. "I checked a few sources," she continued. "One of my friends told me it's probably a lycanthropic symbol, but that's it. The Greek letters have to mean something. That, I'm still trying to figure out."

"You can always ask Sacchan where she works, Haa-nee," Hozuki suggested. "I don't think she'd mind."

Hazuki laughed, scratching her head. "Of course, you're right!" she exclaimed. "I forgot about that."

Researching on Rui Kägi taught Hozuki two things on research institutes. One, that there is virtually no official list. And two, not all research institutes are open to the public. "I'll be visiting Sacchan in the hotel tomorrow," she said. "I'm going to ask if she can help me with my project."

"Hm… you have been working on it for sometime already," Hazuki remarked. "I like Ida-san and Sacchan. But do you think it's okay? I mean, we don't know them that well yet."

Hozuki felt at ease around Sacha, despite the cloud of mystery she carried with her. She understood her sisters' apprehension. They have, after all, been through a rollercoaster. But it was that ride that drew them together. "We can always try to get to know them better," she reasoned. "They'll be here for a while, Ida-san told me."

"Really?" Hazuki paused for a moment. Then, she smiled. "In that case, count me in."

Hozuki nodded, relieved. "Ah," she uttered. "I need to go back to the kitchen. I think I've over-brewed Kaa-nee's tea."

"Good luck with the old lady, then," Hazuki said, chuckling and watching Hozuki as she rushed outside. Then, she turned to her desk to resume browsing.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Hozuki had over-brewed her tea.

Kazuki sipped from her cup and looked to the starry sky as she sat on the front porch floor. Today has been a long, busy day. Ida and Sacha were finally released from the hospital, and she was finally able to return home. She was relieved that they were staying in a different place and that she no longer needed to watch over them. But she felt that certain twinge in her chest.

What am I thinking, she thought. She hated it, complex feelings. She wanted to be careful. To her, Ida and Sacha were dark characters. But she felt a little too drawn to Sacha that it outweighed her doubt. She blamed it in opting to stay until they recovered. She needed to keep an eye on them.

Now, it was no longer necessary.

"Kaa-nee…"

Kazuki looked over her shoulder. It was Hozuki. She sighed, sipping her tea again and putting the cup next to her on the wooden floor. "You over-brewed it again."

"_Gomen ne…_" Hozuki apologized as she sat near her. "_Anou_... I heard you and Haa-nee talking a while ago."

Kazuki glanced at Hozuki but said nothing.

"Not that I'm prying, but…" Hozuki lifted her head to the sky. "I think you like Sacchan."

Kazuki sighed, tilting her head. "Hocchibi," she spoke in a dismissive tone. "Even if I sometimes speak in defense of Ida-san and Sacchan, they're still vague characters. Hazu-nee's right. We still need to be careful."

Hozuki shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she said, smiling.

Kazuki looked at Hozuki, baffled.

"I don't really mind... you know, swinging that way and all," Hozuki remarked. "But... she'll remind you a lot of me. And I know you'll probably hate that."

Kazuki opened her mouth to speak. But then, her phone started to ring. She took out the phone from her pocket. Mr. Tachibana, one of the caretakers of the house next door, was calling all the way from Okinawa. "_Moshimoshi_," she greeted upon answering.

"Kaa-chan," a hoarse, elderly male voice spoke from the other end. "I know it is a little late. Am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all, Tachibana-san," Kazuki said.

"I… have a favor to ask. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Kazuki replied again.

"The heir to the Honda house will be coming tomorrow morning. She'll be staying there for a while."

"I see," Kazuki said. Heir? From what their grandfather had told them, the Hondas were once a shinobi clan, one of the last to eventually stop their practice and blend in with the modern populace. The lineage had stopped after the last descendant, Kanon Honda, died overseas. Maybe the lineage did not stop after all, so she thought. Maybe the elderly couple kept it a secret.

"She hasn't been to Kyoto in years. Please entertain her for us."

Entertain? Kazuki thought. Hazuki was better at it, not her. But the house was primarily left in her care. She felt unwilling at this, but the elderly couple thought greatly of her. She did not want to fail them. "May I have her name, please?" she asked.

"Her name is Sacha Senn. She did tell me she'll have company."

Kazuki gripped her phone, frowning. Sacha Senn and Ida Mazza... This has to be a joke. The two strangers who initially trespassed and crashed into the Honda residence. And in a plot twist, one of them happened to have inherited the house. If it was a joke, Kazuki is still waiting for a comeback.

"They assured they won't be a handful. But I'm leaving them in your care... at least, until we return."

"_H-Hai..._" Kazuki assented reluctantly.

"_Arigatou, Kaa-chan. Gambatte ne! Ja!_"

"_Ja!_" Kazuki hung up. Good luck... Yes, good luck and much, much more, she thought. Then, she stood.

"Something wrong, Kaa-nee?" Hozuki asked as she looked up.

"I need to pack," Kazuki answered. "I'm moving next door."


	4. Quarto

Kazuki took one last glance at the mirror before hanging her towel over her shoulder. Then, she unlocked the bathroom door, sliding it to the side, and stepped out. She exhaled heavily, turning around to slide the door close. She turned to the hall before her and glanced at the row of rooms along it.

In the days she and her sisters have come over to maintain and look after the house in the absence of its caretakers, they already know their way about it.

The Honda house is bigger and more spacious than theirs next door. Their grandfather would describe it as the biggest house in the block. It had four floors: the dojo on the basement; the living room, the caretakers' quarters, the kitchen and the dining area on the first floor; the bedrooms on the second floor; the music room and the office on the top floor.

A big house left under the care of others… It did not have visitors for years.

The streak, however, ends today.

Sacha and Ida will be arriving later, and Kazuki needed to prepare the Honda house as well as entertain them. She granted the favor for two reasons, because the house was left primarily in her care and because she needed to keep a closer eye on its guests. She glanced at the time on her phone as she walked. It was 07:19. Mr. Tachibana did not give her an estimate on what time Sacha and Ida will be arriving. The night before, Kazuki moved into the house, opting to stay in one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor. She decided to wake up and take an early morning shower. She needed to prepare the house before they arrive.

Nearing her room, she suddenly heard something heavy drop to the wooden floor. It seemed to come from the room next to hers.

Kazuki neared the room, somewhat wary that someone must have come in late last night. But she remembered locking up before sleeping. She carefully twisted the knob open. She peeked as she steadily pushed the door, one hand prepared to counter. Door halfway open and gaining a full view of the room, she suddenly relaxed.

Sacha was asleep on the bed, her satchel, knapsack, and disc by the closet at the opposite end of the room. There was a thick, hardbound book on the floor. And she was still wearing her glasses. She must have fallen asleep while reading, dropping the book as her hand lost its grip.

Kazuki exhaled heavily, frowning. Why is she here, she thought. Where is Ida? And more importantly, how did they manage to come into the house? The phone Dr. Yoshida provided Sacha was flashing as it beeped on the side table, but Sacha was too asleep to notice. Kazuki walked to the table, picking the phone up as the turned the night light off. The message was from Ida. The phone was not secured that she managed to unlock it and preview the message through the notification box:

_[ Mazza, Ida: I'm already at Kyoto Station… ]_

Kazuki realized that Sacha had come to the house alone. She sat on the side of the bed and picked up the old book on the floor. Occult fiction, she recognized the genre from the book title and the author. She placed it next to the phone and stared at Sacha. She reached for Sacha's glasses, taking them off and folding them, then placing them on top of the book. She pulled the blanket to Sacha's chest, her eyes spotting the bandage on Sacha's shoulder.

Back in the hospital, Sacha would complain of her shoulder the most, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night wincing in pain. She would be given medication that would put her to sleep.

'_Sacchan and Ida-san may be strangers, but I don't think they'll hurt anyone. To me, they just seem lost...'_

Kazuki remembered Hozuki's words. She wished she could tell her sisters what she knew. But she meant to keep it a secret if it meant keeping them away from trouble. Sacha has yet to say anything about why and how she and Ida came. Though curious, Kazuki felt better knowing less of the circumstances that brought them to their time in Kyoto.

But Hozuki is right.

They are lost.

Kazuki glanced at Sacha. Maybe, she thought, standing up. She approached the door, glancing one last time at Sacha before finally heading out.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

'_I hope you don't mind if I send you on a few assignments…'_

Ida waited, recalling Dr. Yoshida's words. If necessary, guards take orders from contact points during current assignments.

The next scheduled train headed for Tokyo via the Tokaido Shinkansen is in fifteen minutes. From Tokyo Station, she will be taking the Akita Shinkansen to Akita Station. From Akita Station, she will be picked up by private mobile and brought to Maison de Courtemanche, E566's current residence.

'_I need you to see E566 regarding the shrapnel I recovered from Sacha's shoulder.'_

Ida knew of E566 through Rade. She is Dr. Nomiki Megalos, a semi-retired Hirstad scientist and honorary officer of the Piéton Garde, also the only contact point in Akita. She works publicly as genealogist but remotely practices her specializations for Hirstad's subterranean annex in Hokkaido, The Shiori Mizushima Foundation. Her busy schedule is the reason Dr. Yoshida requested Ida to leave as soon as she confirms.

She brought the sealed specimen bag out of her satchel and took a closer look of it. Still with Sacha's blood, the shrapnel was a silvery, sharp fragment... small, yet lethal, as Dr. Yoshida described. Ida has yet to see anything like it. But what it is or what it does, it almost killed Sacha.

It seems Thayer was smarter than they assumed.

'_You might be spending a few days there, probably until E566 has what we need… I'll look after Sacha while you're away.'_

Time away? Not quite, but just what she needed. Ida packed the specimen bag back into her satchel and took the phone out of her pocket.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Sacha stirred awake, getting up and sitting to the side. It was already morning. She looked to the side table. Her book and her glasses were next to the phone, and the night light had been switched off. She remembered falling asleep but not putting aside her book and glasses and turning off the night light. She reached for her phone. The time on the display is 07:39. There are also a few messages from Ida. She unlocked it and read Ida's message:

_[ I'm leaving in a while. See you soon. ]_

She tapped and replied:

_[ I'm at the Honda home. Good luck on your trip. Keep safe. ]_

Still wobbly, she stood and made her bed. She took her kit and the towel from the hanger and headed for the door. But just as soon as she could open it, her phone began to ring. She returned to the side table, assuming it was another call from Ida. But when she picked up her phone, a different name flashed on the screen: Yoshida, Noa.

Dr. Yoshida was calling.

Sacha tapped, then placing the phone on her ear. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_," she greeted sleepily.

"_Ohayou,_" Dr. Yoshida greeted back. "Did I disturb you?"

"No, not at all," Sacha slumped on the bed. "I just woke up."

"I was told you left the hotel late last night. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Sacha answered. "I needed to practice, so I came to the Honda home on my own."

She first thought of the displacement as an off-season period scheduled too early. But upon realizing that it is currently summer in Kyoto, she remembered her off-season period is scheduled right around this time.

One work year for an average technical staff of Hirstad is divided in two, peak season and off-season. During peak season, a staff reports for work and resides within the Hirstad compound for the next six to eight months, depending on the workload. Off-season is when he or she takes his or her privileged and paid leave for the remaining months of the year.

For six to eight months in a year, Sacha would work as a Level 10 RTD Engineer in Hirstad. The remaining months, she would spend either traveling or staying in Dr. Staub's home in Leventina or in her parents' home in Lugano, where her siblings currently stay. During her previous off-season break, she decided to try "living life outside Hirstad walls" and worked as a research assistant for a university in Lugano.

As the length of hers and Ida's stay remains uncertain, Dr. Yoshida offered to arrange employment opportunities for them. Opting to keep her specialization modest as possible, Sacha chose a different, nontechnical post. Tomorrow, she is scheduled for an audition, as required by the recording studio. She remembered the Honda house had a music room on the top floor.

"Were you able to practice?"

"_Hai, _I found an old bass guitar upstairs," Sacha said. "A little worn down, but it plays nicely. I just replaced the strings with the extras in the case pocket." She found her father's old jazz bass packed in the music room's storage closet. It was her father's first bass.

Her father once joked he gave it to her mother as "an offering of sorts."

"Oh... I thought you might need a new one."

"No," Sacha chuckled. "But I might have if I didn't find it."

"I still have reservations on you taking that job. Your shoulder still needs to heal. Please be careful."

"I will," Sacha said, touching her shoulder. Aside from the smart bandage over her wound, she was prescribed medication in case she experiences pain from her injuries. So far, the medication has helped relieve the pain. But since the shrapnel had been removed, a dark green, Lichtenberg figure-like pattern began forming around the wound. And everytime her shoulder would hurt, the branching would progress. She has yet to see anything like it that she told Dr. Yoshida. But Dr. Yoshida has yet to give her an explanation... or a real cure. It bothered her, but she needed to stay calm.

"Oh, did I mention that the Ferraris maintain the house? They live next door. I think Kazuki is there right now."

"Eh?" Sacha suddenly turned red. She thought the house was deserted as its caretakers were on vacation. Kazuki must have been here, she thought. Again, she felt embarrassed.

"Sacha?"

"Ah... _Hai?_"

"_Eto... _" Dr. Yoshida paused for a bit. "Since Ida will be away for a while, I'll be checking on you. And... There are some things we need to talk about... just us."

Sacha thought for a moment. Dr. Yoshida's identity is no secret to her. But why would she need to talk to her without Ida?

"Sacha?"

"Ah... _Hai,_" Sacha uttered. "Sure."

"Then... I will see you."

"Okay, then."

"_Ja._"

"_Ja,_" Sacha hung up and placed the phone back on the side table. Then, she stood, taking her things as she exited from the room.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Dr. Yoshida pocketed her phone and looked across the room. She approached her apartment window, pulling the curtains close. "You shouldn't go about traveling so freely," she said sternly. "They can still see you."

Lupine glanced back at Dr. Yoshida, back against the wall and arms crossed. "Technically, I still don't exist," she reasoned. "What are you so worried about?"

Dr. Yoshida sighed. She did not need to know that. Contact points across periods were once called watchers until the title was changed during Pettigrew's term. If any intrusion has been done or if any change has occurred in the continuum, the contact points are the first to know and they are the first to recommend the necessary steps to regain its balance.

Though perceptible, Lupine's presence is still intermittent. She still does not exist because of the events that occurred in 2060. Not existing is an advantage as she would be able to travel freely anywhere in the continuum and back. But this was not what Dr. Yoshida wanted. "You've experienced flux again, didn't you?" she asked.

"Before going to the lab to work late," Lupine answered, sitting on the lounge chair. "I was able to get out through the shaft and access the closest disruption to Hirstad."

"Did someone see you?"

Lupine shook her head. "Thank goodness."

"I'll be meeting Sacha before Ida returns," Dr. Yoshida said. "You're right. I think it's best to let her know. I'm worried about Kazuki, though. Intuition tells me she knows something."

"Expect it from a Ferrari," Lupine said jokingly. "Kazuki's not the smartest, but she certainly holds her own. I'm not worried about her, though. I'm more worried about the youngest." She suddenly turned serious. "Now that Senn has disappeared from Gottfrei's sights, it's likely they'll be going after Hozuki next. Our actions may have just sped up the timeline."

"This is your handiwork, Eloise Lupine," Dr. Yoshida said. "Had you not interfered-"

"I know," Lupine interrupted.

"Our purpose is not to undo what has been done," Dr. Yoshida stressed. "I don't need to tell you that."

"_Gomen ne, _Noa. We both wanted what was best."

Dr. Yoshida sat next to Lupine, reaching for her hand. "I understand what you were both trying to do," she said. "The root isn't always the problem."

Lupine sighed. "That was... really, really stupid," she said after a long pause.

"Actually, 'stupid' doesn't even begin to cover it," Dr. Yoshida remarked, holding Lupine's hand tighter. "But I did say we'll fix it, right?"

Lupine looked back at Dr. Yoshida but said nothing.

Dr. Yoshida smiled at Lupine. She has solved numerous complexities but none like this. Though reluctant, she has remained hopeful. She wanted Lupine to be the same. "You're better than me at this," she said. "I know you'll be able to think of something, too. Get yourself together. Okay?"

Lupine nodded. Her presence then started to flicker. "Uh-oh..." she uttered. The flickering immediately became frequent, causing her presence to weaken.

"Eloise!" Dr. Yoshida called, holding onto Lupine's hand. Not again, she thought. Lupine's presence had become specter-like that Dr. Yoshida could no longer feel her.

"Get them to help you..." Lupine said. "I'll visit you again soon..." Her final words before finally fading into none.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Kazuki made her way down the stairs. The rooms on the third floor only needed to be cleared of dust that she managed to finish early. The clock was in view as she reached the hall - she still had enough time to make breakfast.

"I didn't expect you'd be here, Sacchan."

She suddenly heard Hozuki's voice. What is she doing here, she thought, rather annoyed. She assumed right away Hazuki was behind this. The air smelled of food. That and the faint sounds seemed to tell her someone is cooking. Neither of her sisters could cook to save their lives, as far as she knew. She rushed to the kitchen and dining area to find out.

"_Ohayou_ Kaa-nee," Hozuki greeted as Kazuki entered the kitchen.

Sacha was cooking. Hozuki and Hazuki were in the kitchen, talking to her.

"_Ohayou_," Kazuki greeted back. "Sacchan, you shouldn't be moving so much." Her voice was stern, as always.

"I'm almost done," Sacha said, turning around, smiling. "Have a seat. I know you're tired."

Kazuki sat next to Hazuki, sighing. She was not at all tired. But the smell of Sacha's cooking tempted her. Sacha did tell her she lived alone and that she made meals for herself, but she did not expect she would do so well.

Hazuki playfully nudged Kazuki, lowering her head as she drew closer. "I'd pick one that cooks for me," she whispered teasingly.

"Then, I wouldn't pick you," Kazuki whispered back, frowning. "You're horrible."

"You two..." Hozuki sighed, face in palm.

"Food's ready," Sacha declared, carrying the tray as she made her way to the table.

"_Chotto_," Kazuki quickly stood, meeting Sacha halfway and holding the tray.

"I'm fine," Sacha said. "It's okay."

"Let me do it," Kazuki said. "Please." She took the tray as Sacha let go. Their eyes met, making her stop. She was caught in it again, her cheeks slightly reddening. She quickly turned away. That stare often made her feel unguarded and uncomfortable that she tries her best to avoid it. She breathed in and carried the tray to the table.

"I saw that..." Hozuki whispered, smiling.

"Saw what?" Kazuki whispered back, lowering the tray and serving the food on the table. Even Hozuki has become perceptive of her awkwardness.

"_Arigatou, _Kaa-chan," Sacha said, taking her seat next to Hozuki and receiving her plate.

"Please be careful," Kazuki reminded again, taking the tray and heading for the sink. She took the washcloth on the hanger. People of Hozuki's spectrum can be careless and stubborn, based on experience. Sacha just had to be one of them. She listened to the conversation on the table as she wiped the tray. She and Hazuki have reservations about Sacha. But like Hozuki, Hazuki seemed to get along well with her. Kazuki hated admitting it, but she, too, has a growing fondness for her.

"You're cute, Sacchan."

"No, I'm not. P-Please don't say that..."

Kazuki paused, overhearing Hazuki's taunting and gripping the tray. She also hated admitting that. She placed the tray back into the rack, washing her hands and finishing up before turning around. Again, she breathed in. "Stop teasing Sacchan, Hazu-nee," she told off Hazuki as she returned to the table.

"_Ittadakimasu_," the four chorused, then started eating.

"_Oishii!_" Hazuki exclaimed. "It's really good, Sacchan."

Kazuki nodded upon hearing Hazuki's words. "I must admit, you're good at this," she told Sacha.

"It's not much," Sacha said. "But I'm glad you liked it. _Arigatou._"

"_Ne_, Sacchan," Hozuki said. "If you're not busy, maybe we can give you a tour."

"I'd like that, thank you," Sacha said. "I haven't been here in a long time."

"Just tell us when you're free," Kazuki said. "We'll be here for a while, anyway."

"You're supposed to watch the house, you know," Hazuki reminded Kazuki.

Kazuki frowned. Hazuki was right. The house was left primarily in her care. But she needed to watch over Sacha… at least for now.

"_Anou..._ Okasan made a security system for the house," Sacha said. "I found the controllers in the work area. We can use it."

"Security system?" Kazuki uttered. The caretakers never told her about a security system. Then again, they may have been unaware the house actually had one.

"I'll show you how it works later," Sacha said. "I didn't think I'll find it, but it was packed along with Okasan's old tools."

"Your mother's an inventor?" Hozuki asked.

"Sort of," Sacha answered. "She's actually a chocolatier. But she does invent, hence the work area upstairs."

"The office?" Kazuki said. The office was a spacious room that only had a desk, three bookshelves, and a storage closet filled with boxes. It showed no signs of having been a work area at all. But the house has been under the care of other people for the past few years. Much could have changed since then.

"_Hai, _they do call it the office," Sacha said. "But it's a work area at minimalist mode. I can show you its full function if you want..." She paused as she sipped her coffee.

"I'd like that," Hozuki said. "Maybe I can learn a thing or two about management."

"I had the same done for my lab in Airolo because of the space limit," Sacha said. "It's actually convenient."

"_Eto…_" Hazuki said, interrupting. "I'm a little curious… But besides your work and this house… are there other reasons why are you here?"

Kazuki felt a lump on her throat and a little jolt down her system as Hazuki posed the question. She side-glanced at her older sister, then she glanced across where Sacha was sitting. Hazuki was serious. But Sacha did not seem at the very least uncomfortable. For Kazuki, that question should not have been asked.

Sacha exhaled. For a moment, she was quiet. Then, she spoke. "You see, I haven't been here since my parents died. I thought of coming back, probably to settle with the ghosts of what had been…"

"I'm… sorry to hear that," Hazuki apologized.

Sacha turned to Hazuki and shook her head. "It's fine."

Kazuki looked at Sacha. She knew there were other reasons for her to be here. But somehow, she believed there was some truth in those words. To settle ghosts of the past… it can be a very lonely journey.

"Which reminds me…" Sacha said. "I checked the work area, and it's in need of a few things. I'll need to shop for materials and tools to have it up and running."

"I'll go with you," Hozuki volunteered. "I know a few places. Just tell me what you need."

Kazuki and Hazuki looked at each other. Hazuki did not speak a word, but Kazuki nodded. Words were not necessary for Kazuki to understand. She turned to Sacha. "We'll go with you too," she said.

Sacha nodded. "Okay," she said.

"Do you have to?" Hozuki complained to her sisters. "You'll get bored and then drag me home... again."

"I'm sure they won't," Sacha assured.

"_Hontou?_" Hozuki muttered.

Sacha smiled at Hozuki.

"Don't charm her," Kazuki warned Sacha. To her, that smile had powers... lethal powers.

"I wasn't," Sacha said, laughing. She suddenly paused upon hearing her phone ring from the living room. "I need to get that. _Sumimasen._" She stood and quickly left the dining area to answer her phone.

"Hm... Someone's jealous of Hocchibi," Hazuki teased.

"Don't start, Hazu-nee," Kazuki shot back. "I'm not."

"She wasn't charming me, Kaa-nee," Hozuki said, chuckling. "_Anou_… maybe it's just me… but I think she's really fond of you._"_

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_The President's chamber is Orel Falk's least favorite place in the compound. Anyone called to this place is likely to be given the toughest assignments, delegated by no less than the current head of the organization._

_Orel Falk waited in the lobby, watching the busy workforce through the glass window at the left end of the room, going about the usual day of work, rushing through work cubicles, accepting calls, sending and receiving messages, and discussing in groups. He used to be one of them, one of Ackermann's personal staff, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed charmer near the door. _

_Until that fateful day in 2590. _

_A fire in the district's downtown east broke out. His place of residence, Gillam Tower, was one of the structures affected by the fire. He was rescued, bones broken sustained from a fall and eighty percent of his body burned by the fire. Having a less than favorable chance of surviving, Gottfrei's Recovery and Rehabilitation Center transferred him to Research and Development. He became one of the first test subjects for Bionik, a project started by a team led by a number of defected Hirstad scientists. _

_He was a contrast to Georges as a test subject. Georges was in good health when the experimentation and testing began. His transition was immediate, less than two years before completion. Orel was otherwise. He was not fit for the project, but the team wanted to experiment on him just as so for the purpose of documentation. _

_Dr. Swain, team leader of Bionik: Falk, proposed changing Orel from the inside out. It was a slow and painful process. His bones were strengthened by plating them with a special lightweight alloy. He underwent continuous tissue engineering to repair the damage done to him by the fire. His brain underwent a series of surgeries for implants. The procedures were done in conjunction with continuous experimentation and therapy._

_The implants in his brain were intended for two things: for his engineered bionic eyes and limbs and for controlling human behavior. Because the guard deployed in Airolo 2060 severed his left arm during their encounter, Orel underwent surgery again for replacement, a new pertus arm and a new neural implant._

_It only took one swing._

_Dr. Swain stated during a therapy session that the material's only flaw is its poor adaptation to extreme temperature. But the bionic limbs are made to be virtually indestructible. Orel attested to it, having seen the demonstration before the procedures. Yet, his and Georges's were severed clean._

_The blade had to be sharp, and it had to be of higher-caliber material. But the alloy used for the bionic parts is of the best quality in their time. Other than their objectives, the material used in the blade made him curious._

"_Mr. Falk, Herr Pr__ä__sident and F__ü__hrer Krauss will see you now," one of Ackermann's secretaries declared through the speakers in the lobby._

_Orel stood from his seat and headed to the door on the left, the one leading to the corridor to Ackermann's office._

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

_Ackermann swiveled his finger on the rim of his wine glass. On the touch screen panel embedded in his tempered glass desk, two files were opened. The one in plain view is an initial report from Catrin Decker, "TimeHop's almanac," as described by many. The other, minimized in the taskbar, is the official minutes of this morning's emergency meeting. Both files were sent via message consecutively. He was waiting for another file, a follow-up of Decker's initial report._

_Aside from declaring the target in Airolo 2060 deceased due to the complexity of her disappearance, the operation had been officially declared a failure during the emergency meeting. It also discussed the investments lost in Georges Thayer and Orel Falk, also highlighting the imperfections of two of their most expensive projects. While Georges Thayer has been officially retired and set to be used for further research, Orel Falk needed significant repairs. The damages he incurred were minor compared to Georges'. But like him, Orel's pertus arm had been severed and destroyed. _

_Producing a bionic pertus arm alone is costly, exponentially more expensive than a pertus armband for an average TimeHop human soldier. Its attachment procedure is worth almost just as much. But Gottfrei has invested much in Orel Falk. And he is the last Bionik left. Gottfrei has yet to produce another one.  
><em>

_Ackermann doubted the board will approve of another Bionik because of the mission failure._

_Gottfrei's majority suggested moving onto the next target. The minority strongly disagreed to this because of the recklessness done in 2060. Both parties' arguments were valid. But it is Ackermann's decision to whether or not order TimeHop to move onto the next target._

"_If you were to make a choice on your own, what will be?" the elderly, snowy-bearded man with thinning hair who was sitting across him suddenly asked, breaking the deafening silence. Veit Krauss, Chief of Gottfrei J__ä__gerleute – TimeHop Division._

_The slightly younger, clean-shaven Ackermann leaned forward from his seat, elbow resting on the glass desk as he wrung his hands. Krauss' question is easy. It is the people around him that were not. "I was never in favor of all this," he answered. "But what appeases the majority and assures us of an advantage over the enemy, I would approve by necessity."_

"_I'm not one to argue with you, Markus," Krauss expressed calmly. "But in my decades of service as TimeHop Chief, I have never experienced such a selfishly-motivated bunch. Gottfrei's main objective is survival, not profit. Had I been in your shoes, I would have all thrown them out."_

_Ackermann agreed with Krauss. The addition of major corporate sponsors to the board only made matters worse. But Gottfrei heavily relied on them as the expenses of the organization have been growing continuously._

_The door suddenly slid open. Orel Falk walked in, greeting the two men._

"_Have a seat," Ackermann said, gesturing Orel to sit on the chair opposite Krauss._

_Orel took his seat._

_The large screen across the Ackermann's desk suddenly flashed on. A woman in her thirties appeared, light brown-hair neatly tied to a bun, dark-eyed. Her pallid skin was more obvious because of the dark red tint on her lips. It was Catrin Decker._

"_Good afternoon, Pr__ä__sident, F__ü__hrer," Decker greeted. "Am I interrupting something?"_

"_Go ahead, Decker," Krauss gestured._

"_I found information on our next target using through a very old database in Pagus XXI," Decker reported. "It says here that she and her sisters were once fugitives across Europe. But they were eventually cleared of the charges."_

"_2061 is the year, I believe," Krauss mentioned. "I've watched a documentary on it sometime before, The Dark of Adni Moon."_

"_Anyone who believes Adni Moon and Messier have indeed fallen is at risk in believing fairytales can come true, Veit," Ackermann chuckled. "I don't need to tell you that."_

"_Of course," Krauss said. "But it does leave me curious... What if we do intervene in 2061?"_

"_What do you suggest, Decker?" Ackermann asked._

"_I wouldn't recommend any soldier traveling to 2061, F__ü__hrer," Decker answered. "Our movement is meant to be subtle."_

"_What do you year do you recommend, then?" Krauss asked._

"_Not much has been known about her or her family since the case was closed," Decker explained. "But... it was reported that she resurfaced again in 2066, during the NGT Summit in Leventina to lecture on renewable energy." She paused, for a moment, reading through the holographic panel on her right. "I'll reiterate what I stated in the initial report, she continued. "We'll need to go to the inception period of the energy source itself and steal it before it goes public."_

"_Meaning?" Krauss said._

"_I'm recommending deployment at a later period than 2062 but an earlier period than 2066," Decker replied, again pausing to read on the holographic panel. "I couldn't find any documentation on where they could have transferred after leaving Tuscany," she continued. "I wild-guessed I might have clues if I searched their old school records. It took a lot time and a great deal of leverage, but I was able to view them. There, I found that copies of these records were sent to different schools across Japan, sometime between 2064 and 2066, meaning they could have studied there."_

"_Good job, Decker," Krauss praised. "That narrows it down a bit." He turned to Ackermann. "What now, Markus?" he asked._

_Ackermann stood, stretching as he headed to the wide glass window at the far end of the room. Decker managed to trace her in Japan, but she still does not have her exact location. He could still see the great risk in sending teams to search for their next target. But he needed to decide.  
><em>

_The view was overlooking downtown south, his hometown. Once, it was the most impoverished place in the district. Improving it was his childhood dream. In managing to realize his dream through Gottfrei, downtown south is now one of the most affluent neighborhoods of the district. Ackermann stared absorbedly at the view, stroking his chin. Looking at its current condition often calmed him. _

_"Do you have leads as to where they may have studied in Japan?" Ackermann asked again._

_"The Imperial East isn't exactly our friend, _Pr__ä__sident_," Decker answered, referring to the continental division that included old-world Japan and its neighbors in the Pacific. "We may have to do this the scenic way."_

_Ackermann exhaled. Of course, the Imperial East and its neighboring divisions are allies of Socius Europa._

"_If I may, _Pr__ä__sident_," Orel suddenly spoke. "Why don't we deploy a few able soldiers in those years? They don't have to be strong... just cautious and perceptive enough to trace her whereabouts."_

"_I've recommended the same in my report, Orel," Decker explained. "It's up to Herr Pr__ä__sident to make a choice."_

"_I'll call for you again, Decker." Ackermann's back was still turned from the monitor. "Let me discuss this with Veit and Falk." He gestured his hand, waving to dismiss Decker._

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

The dojo spanned most of the space on the basement. It was in the middle, with four other rooms surrounding it, the equipment room, the bath area, the first aid room, and the dojo archive.

The Hondas were a relatively unknown shinobi clan. But to those who knew of them, they were an honorable lineage, living up to a family code barely affected by time.

Like the basement.

Sacha moved about, admiring the preservation of the basement. She remembered how it used to be. Her grandfather, her mother, and her mother's cousins would be here in the morning, practicing their routines. She and her siblings were taught the basics, her mother and grandfather reminding them at times that one day, what they have imparted would be of use. The Hondas have formally turned from being shinobi before Sacha's mother was born. But their self-defense practices have been consistently passed on, from one generation to the next.

Her grandfather had a number of students, she remembered. At one point, her father was one of them.

She slid the door to the dojo archive open. Like the rest of the rooms, it was well preserved. She stepped in, looking at the evolution of the shinobi shozoku through the glass wall before her. On the extreme left of the shinobi shozuku hung the official Honda clan banner and logo. Hanging above the the glass wall is the preserved first Kanji wooden sign of the Honda house. The walls on her left and on her right were of pictures of some members of the Honda clan and the former students of the dojo. Behind her were the storage closets and shelves that kept other items owned by other clan members, used shinobi shozuki, other customized weaponry, old references and documentation, among other things. At the center of the room is a pair of wooden benches separated by a stand with a wooden box covered by glass. There were three molds shown through the glass, its former contents Sacha recognized.

The molds used to hold the family heirloom, the concealed weapons, specially forged and customized for the Honda lineage. Her mother passed it on to them in this room years ago, weeks before she and Sacha's father died in an accident. The one on the left, the retractable tanto, was inherited by Sacha's sister. The one on the right, the convertible nunchaku, was passed onto Sacha's brother. The retractable ninjato in the middle was passed onto Sacha.

Sacha never thought she would step foot into this house again after everything, especially this place. Though young, the memories haunted her for years.

"Sacchan..."

Sacha turned around. Kazuki was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuki asked.

"Looking through old things," Sacha answered. To her, Kazuki had two extreme sides, one warm and one cold. She would be gentle. Later, she would be hostile. But for someone who spends most of the year alone, Sacha appreciated Kazuki and her efforts. Whether it is out of concern or of duty, the fact remains that Kazuki saved her life. "Come in," she gestured Kazuki to enter.

"I was looking for you upstairs," Kazuki said, approaching. "Dr. Yoshida called again."

"I see," Sacha uttered.

"So, this is what's inside." Kazuki said, looking about. "I've never been here before. Mr. Tachibana said this was a private room."

"Not really," Sacha said. "Students would come in here when they're looking for Ojii-san."

"Your grandfather had students?" Kazuki looked through the class pictures posted on the wall on the right.

Sacha nodded. "He trained my siblings and me too," she said. "When he died, my mother continued training us while we lived in Favager Manor in Osaka. She did admit she wasn't as good. But the lessons were of much help." She chuckled.

"The blade strapped to your leg..." Kazuki trailed.

"It's a family heirloom," Sacha said. "My siblings and I each inherited a concealed weapon." She observed Kazuki from a distance. She was looking at the shinobi shouzoku. Sacha suddenly remembered that if she had not traveled from 2060, she would be around Kazuki's age. But the her age in the identification proof provided by the Piéton Garde had already been adjusted.

Then again... technically, it is still lying.

Kazuki looked back at Sacha. She caught her staring. "What?" she asked. Her voice was stern again.

Sacha shook her head. Oops, she thought. She admitted Kazuki is beautiful, but her extreme behavior baffled Sacha, despite feeling the ease around her presence. "I'm heading out," she said. "I'll look around the dojo a little more before going back up."

"_Chotto,_" Kazuki joined Sacha as she exited.

Sacha turned the lights off and slid the door closed. "Haa-sama told me you're a kenshi," she said.

"I've been out of practice for a while now," Kazuki said. "But I'll enroll in a dojo again soon."

"I see," Sacha said, turning around, walking to the equipment room. "You can always practice here," she continued. "Ninjutsu is a combination of disciplines. Ojiisan incorporated a lot of kempo techniques in the practice. The equipment room might have what you need... And since I'm here, maybe we can... spar sometime?"

"That's pretty brave for someone with glasses," Kazuki joked, chuckling.

"I can put up a fight, you know," Sacha laughed. "... even without the blade." As she approached the equipment room door, she suddenly felt a shot of pain through her shoulder. She gripped her shoulder - it was unusually hot. She took her medication just as Dr. Yoshida instructed. But the crawling pain is burning, unbearable, more so than previously.

"Sacchan," Kazuki touched Sacha's shoulder. "Your shoulder... it's hot."

"I don't think the meds are working as well..." Sacha said. "I'll... try to rest a little at the first aid room."

Kazuki dug through her pockets. "I left my phone upstairs," she whined. She went a few steps up the stairway to call Hozuki. "Hocchibi!" she yelled.

"_Hai, _Kaa-nee?" Hozuki answered from upstairs.

"Call Dr. Yoshida!" Kazuki instructed from where she stood. "Tell her it's an emergency!"

Sacha observed and listened, still managing to smile a little. Maybe she does care after all, she thought. She turned and approached the next room on the right, the first aid room.

"_Chotto_," Kazuki followed Sacha, moving on ahead and sliding the first aid room door to the side. She stepped in first, turning the light on and patting on the sheets of the bed before turning to Sacha.

"_Arigatou, _Kaa-chan_," _Sacha said. She was dizzy. She closed her eyes as she took another step.

"Sacchan!" Kazuki opened her arms and stepped forward, catching Sacha just as she passed out.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Kazuki sat on the side of the bed. She exhaled and turned to Sacha. Sacha was heavy for her built, but she was just as tall as Kazuki. Kazuki was strong enough, and she had little trouble moving and fixing her on the bed. She took Sacha's glasses, setting them aside, and touched her forehead. There was no fever. Her hand moved to Sacha's shoulder. It was still hot. What had happened earlier stated the apparent for Kazuki. Sacha is not at all getting better, contrary to what she is showing to her and to her sisters.

It also stated what else is apparent.

Her worry is genuine.

"Kaa-nee..."

Kazuki looked to the door as Hozuki entered and approached.

"Dr. Yoshida said she's on her way," Hozuki said. "Haa-nee is waiting for her upstairs." She placed Kazuki's and Sacha's phones next to Sacha's glasses on the table. Then, she sat on the lounge chair on the other end. "How is she?" she asked.

"Not so good," Kazuki answered. "The wound on her shoulder... I don't think it's getting better at all."

"I was guessing it isn't," Hozuki said. "Kaa-nee... I'm worried."

"I'm sure Dr. Yoshida will find a cure for it," Kazuki said. "The hospital did say she's the best in her field..." She touched Sacha's shoulder again. The heat had gone down. But it was still hot.

"If... she's in need of a different cure..." Hozuki somewhat mincing her words as she gripped the edge of her seat. "I want to help..."

"Hocchibi_-_"

"I know what you and Haa-nee have been talking about," Hozuki interrupted. "I know you don't completely trust them. But for some reason, I feel inclined to help Sacchan."

"Hocchibi," Kazuki said. "We went through a lot with Adni Moon and Messier. We're still picking up from it. We don't want you to throw your efforts away."

Hozuki shook her head. "I'm not," she reasoned, looking at the unconscious Sacha. "But a fellowman of knowledge may need help. I can't neglect that." She turned to Kazuki, smiling. "I'm older now, Kaa-nee_. _It's okay if you and Haa-nee won't join me. We may be sisters, but our lives lead to different paths. I understand that very well..."

Kazuki sighed, tilting her head. Hozuki had a point. But even if she did care about Sacha, she could not let go of the apprehension.

"But... I do feel that you do want to help," Hozuki continued.

Kazuki frowned, falling silent. There is that part of her convincing her to at least have a little room to consider the thought.

"_Anou..." _Hozuki suddenly spoke. "I'll go up and see what Haa-nee is doing. I'll be back."

Kazuki nodded and watched Hozuki as she left. She lifted her head to the ceiling. Hozuki's words felt like heavy weight on her shoulders. She spent the next several minutes contemplating, figuring out the choice she needed to make.

"Kaa... chan..."

Kazuki broke away from her thoughts and looked at Sacha. Sacha was coming around.

Sacha slowly got up, touching her head. "What... happened?" she asked.

"You passed out," Kazuki answered.

"_Gomen ne..._" Sacha apologized.

Kazuki shook her head. "Your shoulder... how is it?"

"It still hurts," Sacha answered, holding onto her shoulder. "Kaa-chan... I'm not getting any better."

"You will," Kazuki said. "You still need to go home, right?"

"What if... I don't get to go home?" Sacha asked, turning from Kazuki. Her voice was shaking. "I can't die here. Not here..."

The tone of Sacha's voice, the atmosphere in the first aid room... it was then Kazuki realized Sacha is not only lost. She is also scared.

"I wish I could tell you everything..." Sacha said, tilting her head. "Because if I may be honest... I am really, really scared..."

Kazuki inched closer, resting Sacha's head on her shoulder. Being lost, alone, and unable to speak... she understood how it felt.

"_Arigatou, _Kaa-chan," Sacha whispered.

"This isn't free," Kazuki joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I know," Sacha chuckled. "Thing is... I'm already worried I won't be able to pay you."

Kazuki put her arms around Sacha. Sighing, she smiled. "Live... okay?"

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Hozuki muffled her giggling from behind the door as she peeped into the first aid room. Her somewhat-stonewalled sister is finally breaking through, much to her relief.

"I like what I'm seeing," Hazuki whispered. "I should've brought my phone."

"Shhh..." Hozuki hushed Hazuki. "They'll hear us."

"I hope it makes its way past summer," Hazuki said. "And I have to admit... they are slow."

"Slow is better," Hozuki said smilingly. "I'm no expert, but it works for meals... and sweets."

"Meals and sweets, you say..." Hazuki stroked her chin. "Hm... you do have a point. This looks sweet."

"Do you think I'll have someone like Sacchan one day, Haa-nee?" Hozuki asked. "You know, like you have-"

Hazuki suddenly covered Hozuki's mouth from behind, stopping her from talking further. Then, she turned Hozuki to her, smiling. "_Ikemashou, _Hocchi," she said, patting her younger sister on the head. "Kakkii has a sense for people spying on her. There's a lot in that room she can hurl at us. And you know... she never misses." Then, she chuckled.

"_Hai,_" Hozuki nodded, chuckling. She understood Hazuki would still not speak of it until now. "Let's wait for Dr. Yoshida upstairs."


	5. Quinto

Sacha lay unconscious on the bed as an effect of the drug Dr. Yoshida administered on her earlier. The bandage on her shoulder had been removed, showing the wound and the dark green marking around it. The wound is healing. But the branching around it continues to spread.

Dr. Yoshida opened the small metal case she had earlier placed on the side table. Its interior was lined with black protective foam that held the contents in place, one spray bottle, and a rectangular, white handheld device, the patch implant tool. She first took out the implant tool. Tapping it on, she accessed one of the diagrams on the screen. She previewed it first before aiming over Sacha's shoulder. Then, she pressed the print button.

Two beams of light were emitted through the narrow passage on the tip of the tool, one beam fabricating the flexible patch part by part while the other verified its completion.

Dr. Yoshida steadily held the device over Sacha's shoulder as it printed. In her thoughts, she hoped Dr. Megalos and Ida will bring good news. She could not afford missteps. She needed Sacha to live.

The tool then emitted a beep. The process has completed.

Dr. Yoshida inspected the patch for defects. Finding none, she pressed the plant button.

The printer again emitted a beam, this time to activate and hold the patch in place.

After hearing the beep, Dr. Yoshida turned the implant tool off and placed it back in the case. She put up her wrist, palm facing her, and slid the cover of her red and white bangle, her pertus band, to the side, showing a touch panel and a few glass symbols next to it. She tapped the screen on.

The panel and the glass symbols lit on. The panel showed a few icons on its default panel and a notification.

Dr. Yoshida tapped on the notification.

The indicator on the patch flashed its green light. The patch is now gathering data and synced to Dr. Yoshida's pertus band.

Dr. Yoshida took out the green bottle, shaking it and spraying over Sacha's shoulder. The bottle released a white, translucent substance, a quick-drying fluid that turns into a skin-like bandage upon contact with flesh. After covering the wound and the branching, she placed the bottle back into the case.

A knock suddenly cut through the silence.

Case in hand, Dr. Yoshida stood from the edge of the bed and walked to where her bag was, on the desk across the door. "Come in," she said.

Kazuki entered and closed the door. She glanced at Sacha. "How is she?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just asleep," Dr. Yoshida replied as she arranged the contents of her bag. "I'd cancel today's plans, if you have any."

"I know," Kazuki said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I sent my sisters home already." Her eyes noticed the branching on Sacha's shoulder through the translucent bandage. "Doctor, what's... on her shoulder?"

Dr. Yoshida sighed. She suddenly remembered Kazuki has yet to see the progressive pattern on Sacha's shoulder. There is no use explaining or denying it. It is best to come clean. "To be honest, I don't know yet," she answered. "I prescribed a different medication for pain. And I've sent samples for analysis. I'll inform you right away once the report is available."

Kazuki said nothing but reached and stroked Sacha's head.

Dr. Yoshida paused and glanced at Kazuki. "Are you worried?" she asked.

"A little..." she said softly. She suddenly withdrew and kept her distance, as if uncomfortable.

Dr. Yoshida smiled to herself. Lupine is right. No matter how progressive and elaborate any era has become, it will always have its share of mysteries and surprises. "I see you've warmed up to her," she remarked.

Kazuki frowned. "Not like I have a choice, do I?" she asked.

Dr. Yoshida chuckled. "May I not answer that?" she asked in response. The future, of course, has answers to Kazuki's questions.

"I rather you didn't," Kazuki countered.

Dr. Yoshida chuckled again. She expected Kazuki to be just as inquisitive as her sisters. Perhaps she was wrong. "I'm glad that's settled," she said. She took out a pen-like gadget from one of the holsters in her bag. "_Ne… _Kazuki," she spoke again, then tossing it to Kazuki.

Kazuki looked ahead, catching it with both hands. "_Nani?_" she uttered.

Dr. Yoshida gestured Kazuki to push the button on the side.

Kazuki did as told.

The gadget opened from the opposite end of Kazuki's grip, projecting a stored video of an elderly man.

The man was in a lab coat, covering his suit. He had wavy, messy silvery hair and a bushy silvery mustache. He was looking away first, as if focused elsewhere, perhaps the one taking the video. "Is this on?" he asked politely. Then, he smiled and nodded. He cleared his throat and focused on the screen.

"Time-traveler," he began. "This is a drastic, unsafe move, but I'm giving it a try. I hope it reaches you before it's too late. Oh. Wait. It never is when you know your way around the web..."

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

The acceptance letters are sorted in two piles on Hozuki's desk in the basement, one pile for read and another for unread. Hozuki has yet to go through the rest of the unread letters, and there are two more that had just arrived in the mailbox. She placed the two new letters on the unread pile.

She has yet to tell her parents and her sisters. She is planning to live in Kyoto. Life in Italy has drastically changed since the encounter with Adni Moon and Messier. She was the center of it, the controversies. And even after hers and her sisters' names had been cleared, the stories have yet to stop. She was tired of it.

She sat in front of her computer, waking it from standby and clicking on the opened software she has been running for the past three days. Some days ago, Misaki Bellamy, a new friend she met in Kyoto gave her customized search software meant to search and retrieve hard-to-find, even deleted, restricted and archaic content over the web. She finally decided to use it in her nearly-hopeless search for the elusive Rui Kägi.

The search software has completed its search. It found a lone match to Hozuki's search:

_**DISPERSA:**__ Rui K__ä__gi (von Capol) _

Missing, Hozuki thought. She clicked on the link to read further:

_**Rui K**__**ä**__**gi**__, female, 16, local of East Lugano. Reported missing since 21-05-2060. Clothing articles and proof of identification found near Lai da Sontga Maria..._

_**[**__**Full Description**__**] [**__**Images**__**]**_

_If found, please contact __**Polizia Cantonale**__ or message us __**here**__._

_**[UPDATE: Declared deceased by next of kin as of 02-09-2063]**_

The images and link were irretrievable that there was no detailed reference, physical description, facial features, etc. Hozuki sighed. If anything, at least, she found some information on her sough-after person. But the article brought out more questions than answers.

Why did Rui Kägi disappear?

Could someone have been after her?

More importantly, why did her father have her research in his room?

"Sixteen? Then, she's just about Kakkii's age now."

"Eh?" Hozuki turned around, startled. Hazuki was just behind her, also reading.

"Misaki is a genius, if I may say so," Hazuki remarked, taking a closer look on the screen. "The search tool works well. Where did you meet again?"

"At a hardware store," Hozuki answered. "She's been helping me with things."

"That's nice," Hazuki remarked, sitting next to Hozuki. "Although... I still think you should be more careful. We've met her personally and all. She even comes over to visit. It's just that... there's something about her that's really unsettling."

"I know," Hozuki said. "Kaa-nee doesn't like her. I think I've heard that line more than once."

"Kakkii thinks Misaki needs something from you," Hazuki explained. "She's just looking after everyone."

"She's always like that," Hozuki expressed, pausing for a moment. To her, Kazuki had the character of an old lady: parts stern, parts gentle, and overall difficult. "I envy you, Haa-nee. You seem to know Kaa-nee better."

Hazuki shook her head. "She's not that hard to read," she said, chuckling. "She's just... let's say, in the middle of awkward and proper?"

"That's a lost cause, don't you think?" Hozuki quipped.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"You know, you could have just asked Otou-san about Kägi," Hazuki suggested. "You found the file in his room, after all."

"_Sou_," Hozuki said, nodding. "But I haven't had the chance to ask when they left for Italy again." Work-related emergencies prompted their parents to abruptly return to Tuscany, leaving Hozuki and her sisters to spend the next days in Kyoto without them. She wanted to call them, but…

To her, it seems current authorities and media barely recognize privacy or personal space.

"_Sou_," Hazuki uttered. "_Ne, _Hocchii."

"_Hai?_"

"You're planning to stay here too, aren't you?"

Hozuki reclined a little, saying nothing. Of course, it was meant to be a secret until she decides which grant and which school. But her oldest sister has figured it out. "I thought about what Kaa-nee said back home," she explained. "She's right. Staying in Tuscany might not be so healthy anymore."

"I see," Hazuki said, hands behind her head as she reclined. "Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she's staying too?"

Hozuki shook her head. But she was not surprised by this anymore as Kazuki has been vocal about wanting a quieter life since Tuscany could no longer afford to give her such. So far, Kyoto has been granting her wishes. "What about you, Haa-nee?" she asked.

Hazuki paused, as if thinking. "Now that I've heard from you," she said. "I'm considering taking a break and looking for work here. Once I'm focused enough, maybe I'll study again."

Hozuki's eyes widened. "_Hontou?_" The news slightly diverted her from her current frustration.

Hazuki nodded, then standing up. "If I must admit, I find it peaceful here. Some days can be slow, but... not all days are good, right?"

Hozuki nodded, smiling. She watched as Hazuki approached the center of the basement, where the unfinished project stood. Hozuki has not been able to focus on it over the past few days because of Sacha and Ida's arrival.

"You know, you never did tell us what this is for," Hazuki said, stroking her chin.

Hozuki abruptly rotated her chair and rushed to the unfinished project. The project, the Kairoskand, she intended its purpose to be a secret... at least, for now. "It's not yet finished," she said. "I... can't make it work."

"Well, what is it for?" Hazuki asked. "Have you tried asking for help? Otou-san might know a thing or two."

"I asked Sacchan in the hospital," Hozuki said, bobbing under the exposed steel pipe and making her way to the engine compartment. It was a gamble to ask Sacha, but she is hopeful she will keep it a secret. She lifted one of the steel covers, exposing the energy slots. "And I asked her again after breakfast."

"What did she say?"

"She said she'll look at it once she's free," Hozuki answered, taking out an energy capsule from one of the slots. "Actually... there is another thing I want her to help me with." She lifted the glass capsule with both hands slightly upward, thinking about changing the material for it. She still found it too heavy.

"_Nan desu ka?_"

"The Galileo Tesoro," Hozuki answered. She promised herself she would not think about it during the summer, but she saw opportunity in Sacha's form. "Remember when you asked me to browse through some parts of her notes? I noticed similarities in it and in the Tesoro. She explained it on the margins, but it's in Romansh. I don't want to ask Grande Rosso to translate it for me. I don't want to go beyond rude." She then laughed. "If I'm right, she can help me through parts I don't understand."

Hazuki thought for a moment. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You know what happened earlier. I think she needs to get better first."

"_Hai,_" Hozuki uttered. Today's plans were cancelled because of it. She worried about Sacha's condition. She wanted to help. Though healthcare, as she admits, is not her strongest.

"Well, Dr. Yoshida did say Sacchan will be here for a while," Hazuki said. "I'm sure there will be time to ask her, right?"

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Sacha stood from the bed and looked at the time on the wall. It was almost six in the evening, a few hours since she had fallen unconscious. The pain on her shoulder has gone. But she was still a little dizzy from the effect of the sedative Dr. Yoshida had administered to her. Pocketing her phone, she made her way to the bath area to wash her face. She approached the sink closest to the door. She placed her glasses on the side and bent over, opening the faucet and cupping the running water with both hands, splashing it to her face. The coolness of the water refreshed her, shaking off the dizziness. She closed the faucet, blindly reaching for the mini-towel in her pocket and wiped her face. She looked in the mirror to fix her somewhat-tousled hair, then noticing the new bandage on her shoulder.

While Dr. Yoshida is bent on knowing the cause of the branching, she has yet to find a cure. Sacha could tell so by the bandage type. The Sumbriva have been trained to use similar ones when injured by unidentified weapons or infected with unknown toxins. The patch, an advanced version of what they used in her time, is used to monitor and gather data from an injury while releasing nanobots into the bloodstream in case of detectable infection.

The branching has progressed. From perspective, it seemed to be crawling its way to her arm. Sacha sighed to her frustration, slipping on her glasses and quickly leaving the bath area. She searched the dojo, wondering if Kazuki or her sisters have not left. But the dojo is empty and quiet. Maybe they're home, she thought. Opting to ask Dr. Yoshida, she took her phone from her pocket and shook it open.

There were two messages, one from Ida and one from an unregistered number. Ida's message was received a few hours earlier while the other was more recent, less than an hour ago. Sacha opened Ida's first:

_[I'm at Maison de Courtemanche. Lovely place. I'll be meeting Dr. Megalos over dinner. Hope you're okay.]_

Then, Sacha replied:

_[I'm fine. Unwind and loosen up a bit. Make the trip worth it.]_

After sending her reply to Ida, she opened the next message.

_[Sacchan, I'm at the gazebo if you need me. - Kaa]_

Sacha stored Kazuki's number and closed her phone. Then, she headed up the stairs, crossing through the living room and heading out the open door.

Right of the house is a passage, a limestone path flanked by rows of kirishitan-doro on both sides. It makes its way to a step-stone bridge crossing the rustic koi pond that separates the gazebo from the house's surrounding lawn. Built over solid stone, the gazebo is covered by a traditional irimoya-zukuri roof of green and brick red, similar to that of the house. Brick walls with wooden railings were built in-between the four solid posts that support the roof and the ranma underneath it.

Sacha walked along the path, eyes ahead and looking out for Kazuki. She is hungry. But from how the earlier hours had been, she doubted if there was any food cooked in the kitchen. As she neared the step-stone bridge, she noticed Kazuki, curled up on the folding wall bench by the left railing and staring at the koi pond through the gaps. Sacha had the impression she was deep in thought. She felt she had burdened Kazuki with her condition that it made her uncomfortable. She stopped midway on the bridge, a sudden bout of hesitation running through her. Taking a deep breath, she continued, stepping up to the gazebo. "Kaa-chan," she greeted.

Kazuki glanced upward. "How are you?" she asked, then resumed watching the swimming koi in the pond.

"I'm okay," Sacha answered. "The pain is gone." She paused for a moment. "Haa-sama and Hocchan, where are they?"

"I sent them home," Kazuki answered.

"Oh," Sacha uttered, sitting behind Kazuki. "_Anou_… I'm really sorry about what happened today."

Kazuki shook her head. "I should be apologizing, not you," she said, putting her legs down to the wooden floor and inching closer to Sacha.

"Why so? You didn't do anything."

"I'd been harsh when I shouldn't have," Kazuki said. "I should've asked first before putting my guard up."

Sacha sighed. "Dr. Yoshida told you, didn't she?" she asked. She was fine with the boundaries. Dr. Yoshida did not have to say anything.

"'Show' is more like it," Kazuki said.

"Show?" Sacha wondered, feeling somewhat vexed. But she was not one to question authority… not in this state.

"It reminded me more of a movie plot," Kazuki remarked. "But I've been on the run once… so I know how it feels."

"Really?"

Kazuki nodded, gripping the edge of the bench as she inclined. "Your secret is safe with me," she then assured. "Don't worry."

"I fear owing you too much," Sacha joked. "But… thank you."

"Live and face your ghosts," Kazuki said. "And... promise me you'll live." She smiled at Sacha.

Sacha smiled back at Kazuki, then nodding.

Kazuki looked away, then chuckling. "Do you always charm your way through things?" she asked.

Sacha looked to the floor, turning red. If she was, she was not doing it on purpose. But being called for it made her awkward. "Funny I was supposed to ask you the same question," she said.

"You have strange logic if you think I am," Kazuki quipped. Then, she started laughing.

Sacha chuckled upon Kazuki's reaction. She must have thought I was joking, she thought. "_Ne… _Kaa-chan," she said, glancing at Kazuki.

"_Hai?_"

"I… " Sacha looked to the floor again, mustering her words as she gripped the edge of the seat. She never was good with them. "I want us to start over… if it's… okay with you."

Kazuki was quiet.

Sacha waited. The silence could mean reluctance, she thought. Or it could mean no. Either way, she understood. Then, she sighed.

"Rui Kägi…" Kazuki trailed, suddenly breaking her silence. She chuckled. "Who'd even think...?"

"Eh?" Sacha's train of thought stopped. Rui Kägi. It is the first time she has heard anyone refer to her by name since leaving Hirstad in 2060.

"Hikki…" Kazuki said. "It's what they call you at work, isn't it?"

Sacha nodded. Hikikomori. Hermit. "It was a joke, but... it stuck," she said.

"Maybe I can trust you now," Kazuki said. Again, her tone turned stern. "I do admit I might have trouble at times. You know…"

Sacha sighed again. Of course, it is not going to be easy. "It's for the best Kaa-chan," she assented. "I understand."

"Otherwise…" Kazuki turned to Sacha, then breaking into a smile. "Let's start over… Hikkichan."

Sacha smiled back.

"Oh," Kazuki uttered. "I should make dinner. It's already late."

"I've a better idea," Sacha suggested. "Why don't we go somewhere? At least, let me make up for what happened today."

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Maison de Courtemanche is an old, seaside mansion that stood on an isolated property, a half-an-hour drive away from the quiet town of Gojome. According to the house's history, it was once owned by a wealthy Frenchman named Baudouin Courtemanche. He was said to have sold the property after moving back to Paris with his family. Preserving its design and keeping its name, the buyer and his heirs lived in the house from one generation to the next. The remaining descendant, a woman who now lives in Tokyo, sold the expensive property five years ago to Dr. Nomiki Megalos.

Ida rested in one of the rooms, lying idly on the bed. The atmosphere of the old house and the town seemed to have a soothing effect on her. Since her first deployment, she has never been this at ease.

She spent the rest of the day touring the town with Ayano, the house's caretaker. The tour was a suggestion from the chauffeur, Ambrose, as Dr. Megalos has been known to focus on one task before moving onto the next. In Ayano's words, it was why Dr. Megalos chose to live in an isolated place. She did not want to be bothered in the middle of a process.

"Dinner will be ready in a while. Don't fall asleep," a gentle, feminine voice suddenly cut through the silence.

Startled, Ida darted up.

A woman was in the room, her tall frame leaning against the desk across the bed. She was beautiful, somewhat pale for someone who lived by the sea, long, highlighted, coppery brown hair, dark green eyes. She chuckled at the sight of Ida's surprised face.

Ida said nothing. It was rude to barge into a room without knocking, but... She then sighed heavily.

The woman was in a lab coat. Ida guessed it was probably one of Dr. Megalos' assistants.

"I get the joke already," the woman spoke again, as if reading Ida's thoughts. She was laughing. "I'm Nomiki Megalos, E566. Nomiki is fine... or maybe what your friends call me. I hate being called doctor, miss, or ma'am. It feels old. You must be Rade's partner."

Ida nodded, surprised and somewhat perplexed, her stare following Dr. Megalos as she took her seat. A woman so beautiful yet described as anything but that.

Dr. Yoshida codenamed her "Medusa."

Lupine and Rade call her "Kiyohime."

They were actually joking, Ida thought. How can they be so mean?

"They must've said terrible things about me again," Dr. Megalos said, smiling. Then, she sighed. "Though I must say, I'm still mad at Eloise."

"Mad?" Ida repeated.

"Eloise has turned from me," Dr. Megalos said. "But at a point of desperation, she returns… only to leave me a bit of work to deal with."

Ida was now more confused. She opened her mouth to ask, but...

"Oh," Dr. Megalos suddenly uttered. "The specimen you've brought me, I'm still processing it. But I think I know what it is."

"Really?" Dr. Megalos' words sparked Ida's interest.

"If I'm right, it's a fragment of a very lethal cartridge," Dr. Megalos said. "Whoever attacked her has anticipated the possibility she is capable of escaping."

"She is."

"Pettigrew is right," Dr. Megalos said, chuckling. "Her bloodline is strong... and necessary. Hm... Do you have a profile of her?"

"Yes... Yes, I do..." Ida replied reluctantly. Strong and necessary... she wondered what that meant. Dr. Yoshida was supposed to have sent Dr. Megalos a profile of Sacha before anything else. Why is she asking now, she wondered. And what does she need it for?

"May I see it?"

Ida was reluctant. But Dr. Megalos is a contact point. And orders are orders. She removed the temporary pertus band Dr. Yoshida had provided and slid the cover of the touch panel to the side. Then she searched for Sacha's profile. Finding it, she tapped the projector glass icon on the side of the panel. The view on the touch panel projected through the lens hidden in the rim of the bangle. Ida tapped Sacha's file, then she placed the pertus band before her.

"Noa is protective of her," Dr. Megalos said. "But I won't jeopardize the future. That, I can promise you."

The file loaded and started to play.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

The old curry house hides in a location some blocks from the Ferraris and the Hondas' neighborhood. Its artisan, wooden signage hung just outside, but the hand-painted curry bowl design has faded overtime, making it barely recognizable from afar. Though it has been known for its classic atmosphere and its food, it was sometimes missed by travelers and first-timers because of the worn out signage.

Sacha explained that the wooden signage was never changed or restored since the curry house opened. The faded, worn look was deliberate, a testament of how long the family business has stood. The owners also saw it as a way to prevent the curry house from congestion as it operates in a small space adjacent to their home.

Kazuki remembered passing this area a few times. Had Sacha not told her, she would not know at all. She has standards for presentation, atmosphere, and taste. So far, the curry house has passed all of them. Her eyes shifted from the welcoming surrounding to Sacha, who was just across her.

Sacha ate quietly, timidly, somewhat a sign of someone who has been used to living alone for some time.

Rui Kägi, the thought of it resounded in Kazuki's head as she ate. Her youngest sister is going to have a field day once she learns of it. But…

She knew better than to reveal the truth. And Dr. Yoshida had warned her never to let it slip.

"_All you have to do is keep it a secret…"_

Kazuki suddenly paused, eyes fixed on Sacha. Keep it a secret, and they will take care of everything. What exactly did that mean?

"_Doushitano, _Kaa-chan?"

Kazuki shook her head. "I just remembered something."

"_Eto... _Dr. Yoshida told me you're enrolling this fall," Sacha suddenly mentioned. "Have you found a school yet?"

"I have," Kazuki said, nodding. "But... I haven't told them yet."

"Your family?"

"Well..." Kazuki explained. "Truth is... I don't want us to go our separate ways again. But... life in Tuscany has become too complicated. Maybe here, I can have a quieter life."

"A quieter life... I'd like that," Sacha said, chuckling. "I haven't had one since they started coming after me."

Kazuki was already aware of the people after Sacha. She was also mindful of the possibility they may be able to find her. But as Dr. Yoshida assured, it was far from possibility. And Kazuki trusted her. "Still thinking they might find you?" she asked.

"It's possible they will," Sacha answered. "But I may as well prepare for it."

"Are you scared?"

Sacha's phone buzzed through her pocket before she could answer. She took it out. "Dr. Yoshida," she uttered upon reading the name on the screen.

"You should get that," Kazuki said. "I'll wait here."

Sacha nodded. "_Sumimasen,_" she excused herself.

Kazuki watched as Sacha headed out of the curry house to answer Dr. Yoshida's call.

Just as Sacha exited the door, a familiar face walked in. He was with someone else, a young woman, probably a friend or more than that.

What is he doing here, Kazuki wondered, frowning. She suddenly turned pale. Of all places for him and his companion to tour, it had to be Kyoto. She has indeed recovered from him, thanks to the distance she has set in-between them. She has been accustomed to it after a while. But seeing him now, it seemed to make her uncomfortable. She already wanted to leave. But Sacha is still outside. And their food is still unfinished.

The space of the curry house is small enough for them to come across each other.

Kazuki tilted her head, pretending not to notice he had walked in.

"Kazuki."

Kazuki heard his voice. Reluctantly, she looked up.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

"_Hai,_" Sacha said over the phone. "I'm still going tomorrow morning."

"In case you can't, call me," Dr. Yoshida said. "I'll have it rescheduled for you."

"It's okay, really," Sacha declined politely, embarrassed. "I'll tell them if I can't." She turned to her side, turning to the open door to catch a glimpse of Kazuki.

"I'll check on you again in a few days. But once you feel pain, call me right away, okay? If I can't attend to you, tell Kazuki."

Sacha noticed Kazuki was standing next to their table, arms crossed and head tilted. She was talking to someone else, a man with blonde hair. His back was turned, slightly blocking Kazuki. Sacha could not hear them. But from Kazuki's gestures, she assumed right away that what they were discussing was not at all pleasant.

"Sacha."

"_Hai,_" Sacha uttered. "I will." She abruptly withdrew her stare and turned around as the young man turned to the wide open door.

"Be careful when you're going out," Dr. Yoshida reminded Sacha again. "There's a chance someone can recognize you."

Sacha sighed. "I will," she said. Her peripheral vision caught the young man walking out of the curry house, tugging his female companion by the hand. She turned to the see how Kazuki was doing. Quickly sensing she was not fine, Sacha headed back inside the curry house.

"_Ja!_"

"_Ja!_" Sacha said back, hanging up and placing her phone back into her pocket.

Kazuki was again sitting on the table. Her head was tilted.

"Kaa-chan..." Sacha said.

Kazuki did not look up. "Hikkichan..." she whispered. "_Kaerimashoo kudasai…"_

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Next to Dr. Megalos' bedroom is her personal laboratory. The household refers to it as the biggest room in the mansion. No one has access to it except the doctor herself.

Ida waited across the laboratory, in the entertainment room. The room had no door, just two openings from each end that invited anyone in. Ida could see the door to the laboratory from one of the openings. The restriction to the laboratory made her very curious. But even if Dr. Megalos is more honest and receptive of people than Dr. Yoshida, the two doctors shared a common trait. They were very private about their work.

She walked about the room, wondering why Dr. Megalos told her to wait here after dinner. She had mentioned earlier during dinner that the analysis might take time.

There was a display table at the other end of the room. On it and on the wall behind it were several framed pictures.

Curious, Ida approached. She browsed through the pictures of Dr. Megalos' younger days on the wall, pictures with her family, graduation pictures, and a picture of her in _Pieton Garde _gala uniform.

Dr. Megalos has always been beautiful, Ida observed.

She tilted her head to the pictures on the table, scanning through them. While she recognized the doctor's pictures with her family, she assumed the rest were of friends and relatives. Her eyes suddenly came across the brick red and gold frame on the far right. The frames were arranged except that frame. It seemed as if someone had picked it up. She stepped to her right and picked up the frame.

It was a dated photo of Dr. Megalos and Lupine. Lupine was in old _cadetto_ black and red gala uniform. Dr. Megalos, clad in instructor's white gala uniform, was hugging her from behind. They were both smiling. They seemed very happy.

Ida noticed that the photo was also slightly out of place, as the one of the corners showed a gap. She turned the frame over and opened the back. There was a message written at the back of the photo.

"_20/10/2588_

_Doctor,_

_I'll wait for you. I promise._

_Eloise"_

Ida shook her head, suddenly feeling an ounce of guilt for browsing. She knew of the rumors, but Lupine never addressed any of them to her. She waited, but even after the rumors have died, her best friend never said a word.

Dr. Megalos was on the lounge seat, one leg crossed over the other. She sighed, smiling. "I guess that's confirming it," she said.

"Confirming what?" Ida asked. She wanted to entertain the thought. But it was unfair to assume so.

Dr. Megalos stood from the seat. "She was too young," she said as she approached, taking the frame from the table and staring into it. "The time... it wasn't right."

"That's not for us to say," Ida reasoned. "I think being on-the-job has taught us more than enough."

Dr. Megalos sighed, again putting the frame in place. She turned around, slightly leaning against the table. "It's… not what I meant."

"Lupine and I have been best friends since the academy," Ida said, opting to shift the atmosphere. "If she chooses not to say anything, I leave it at that."

"Well… that is Noa's problem now," Dr. Megalos said, crossing her arms.

Ida suddenly burst into laughter.

Dr. Megalos stared at Ida, as if perplexed.

Ida cleared her throat. "Sorry," she apologized.

"That aside," Dr. Megalos said, standing up. "I came here to tell you that I asked Noa to generate a backup plan for Senn just in case."

"Backup plan?"

"I'll be honest," Dr. Megalos expressed. "Even if we do figure out what was in that cartridge, it doesn't guarantee we can find or synthesize a cure… at least, in this era. You may need to travel."

Travel? The word hit Ida's head like a hard rock. She was just beginning to loosen up. Traveling out of 2064 is a risk. Worse, she is to travel alone. But she is to follow rules given by contact points, regardless.

"Don't think of it yet," Dr. Megalos said. "It's a last resort. I'm well-aware of the risk."

"I am hoping I don't have to," Ida stressed. "Besides the objective, I don't think I can do it alone."

"You won't be," Dr. Megalos assured, tapping Ida's shoulder. "You can be sure of it." She headed off to the opening but stopped midway. Again, she turned to Ida, smiling. "You'll be here for a while, you know," she said. "Why don't you try to make yourself comfortable and get yourself acquainted with some of the townsfolk? I'm sure you'll love them."

Ida watched Dr. Megalos leave the entertainment room. Acquainted? She walked back to the lounge chair. She slumped and reclined on the lounge chair, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Sacha stopped in front of Kazuki's door. Kazuki has not spoken since they had left the curry house. The atmosphere felt heavy that it made Sacha feel awkward and reluctant to break the silence. She was not skilled in talk or words of comfort. Here goes, she thought. She proceeded to knock.

"Come in," Kazuki said through the door.

Sacha walked in.

Kazuki was sitting on the side of her bed. "_Nan desu ka, _Hikkichan_?_" she asked, her head tilted to the floor.

"It's going to be a long night," Sacha said. She stopped in front of Kazuki, lowering the tray a little. "_Doozo._"

Kazuki lifted her head. She reached for the wrapped glass of warm milk. "_Arigatou,_" she said. "Have a seat." She gestured Sacha to sit next to her, then taking a sip.

Sacha sat beside Kazuki.

"I'm sorry about dinner," Kazuki apologized.

"_Daijobu,_" Sacha said. "Some other time?"

"Sure," Kazuki nodded. "_Anou… _I wish you'd keep what happened earlier between us."

"I won't," Sacha assured. "You have my word."

"_Arigatou._" Kazuki slowly emptied the glass of milk. "_Anou..._"

"_Hai?_"

"This probably isn't something I shouldn't ask, but... why did you want to travel through time?"

Sacha sighed. The last person to have asked that was Dr. Staub. He supported her but also warned her of the consequences that might follow. The foolishness of youth, she learned it the hard way. "I was hoping, maybe undoing the damage in the past would bring Otou-san and Okasan back," she explained. "Otou-san left me his research on time travel. It was unfinished. I first thought finishing it would be a way to bring them back. But... in the process, I realized that time has its way of keeping its balance. Even the slightest intervention can affect its course. But I learned it too late." She forced a smile. "Maybe it's why I'm really here."

"_Gomen ne, _Hikkichan..."

Sacha shook her head. "Why were you asking?"

"When I found out everything, I wondered," Kazuki answered. "If Dr. Yoshida brought you here, why didn't she do the same when Messier was after us? I wanted to be angry. Our lives could've been different."

"So... why aren't you?"

"I guess... I couldn't bring myself to be," Kazuki replied again. "My life hasn't been the same since all that running. But looking back... maybe the trouble was necessary."

"It is..." Sacha said. The word still cut through her, necessary. All part of the learning curve, as Dr. Staub would say. She took the empty glass from Kazuki's hands. "If you need to be alone, I'll leave now. I'll take this downstairs. If you need anything, I'll be in my room." She prepared to stand.

"_Matte._"

"Eh?"

"Can you…" Kazuki took a pause and breathed in. "...stay a little longer?"

Sacha reluctantly nodded, placing the glass on top of the tray on the side table. She inched closer to Kazuki, wondering what to say.

Kazuki sat next to Sacha, head tilted and hands gripped on the bed. She was quiet.

To Sacha, it was a silence that grew more and more deafening the more she waited. "Kaa-chan..." she trailed, undecided of what to say next.

"_Hai?_"

"He was... special, wasn't he?"

Kazuki nodded.

"Dr. Staub would tell me," Sacha recalled. "That he doesn't believe in ghosts. But he does believe in the ghost of summer. The ghost of summer... Such a powerful spirit it is..." She chuckled.

"It has long been over. It's just my pride, I guess..."

"Then, it is over," Sacha stressed. "And there's nothing wrong with a little pride. A little pride makes oneself a better person."

"_Hontou...?_"

"_Hai,_" Sacha nodded, smiling. "_Anou... _May I?" She raised her arm to reach Kazuki.

Kazuki lifted her head and glanced at Sacha. "You don't have to be so formal," she said.

"You might find it awkward," Sacha reasoned. "And -"

"Attack you?" Kazuki interrupted.

Sacha nodded again, feeling uncomfortable.

Kazuki chuckled.

"Eh?" Sacha slightly reddened.

Kazuki moved closer as Sacha placed her arm around her.

Sacha lightly gripped Kazuki's shoulder. "He's not worth it," she said. "No person like him is worth your attention."

Kazuki sighed.

Kazuki's sigh told Sacha something else. Maybe she was not as okay as she says. "Remember... when you asked why I had those extra pairs of glasses packed?" she suddenly asked, pulling her arm away and slightly leaning forward.

"The day after you woke up..." Kazuki recalled. "You never answered me."

Sacha sighed. "This pair," she referred to the ones she was wearing. "And the others in the bag were made by someone who used to be special..." She paused for a moment, composing herself. "I thought it was going to figure its way as we moved along, but… nah, it didn't."

"What happened?"

"I was... caught between yes and no," Sacha answered, recalling her share of bitter experience. She has recovered from it. Though, she admits it could sometimes sting right through her. "You know, if you've never been there, it's probably the worst position you could be in a relationship."

"I was... I think," Kazuki said. "But I never actually said anything because it felt awkward."

"Now, why should you feel awkward?" Sacha asked. "I don't see why."

"Don't say that," Kazuki rebuffed. "You haven't known me that well yet."

"Maybe," Sacha uttered without much thought. "If you'd met me in Airolo, you'd realize you're not so bad."

"Now, why is that?"

Sacha chuckled. "My world in Hirstad was different," she answered. "True, they were skilled, intelligent... But by nature, most of them were generally cold, superficial, self-absorbed... Being younger and in the middle of that crowd, I was often out of place. I thought I was unnecessary. I thought... maybe I needed to act like them to blend in. But being exposed to that culture, I knew I was bound to be one of them. It's scary…" She exhaled, pausing. Being in Kyoto showed a different side of her, perhaps something she has not been after filling in bigger shoes.

Kazuki rested her head against Sacha's shoulder.

"Eh?" Sacha felt slightly surprised.

"You have a choice, you know," Kazuki said. "I think we tend to miss out on that."

"_Sou..._" Sacha nodded. Of course.

"_Ne... _Hikkichan."

"_Hai?_"

"_Arigatou._"

"_Nan demo nai, _Kaa-chan.._._"

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Kazuki slowly opened her eyes to the light creeping through the curtains. It was morning. She shifted onto her back, noticing the sheets covering her. It was then she remembered.

"Hikkichan..." she uttered as she abruptly got up, hands covering her mouth as she slightly turned red.

Sacha was here last night.

Close.

Too close.

Kazuki sighed. That nature of Sacha's had drawn her in again. She threw the sheets to her side and sat on the side of the bed. Next to her phone, she noticed a jar with chunks of chocolate and a note stuck to its face. She took the note to read it:

"_Kaa-chan,_

_I'm not as good as Okasan, but… enjoy._

_I'll be out for today. And I did say I'll make a hover disc for you. I'm going to stop by the hardware center after the audition for materials and tools._

_Breakfast is in the kitchen. I do suggest that you return home and spend time with your family. I'll take care of everything once I return._

_Hikki"_

Kazuki sighed, shaking her head and involuntarily breaking into a smile. She took her phone and browsed through her phonebook for Dr. Yoshida's number.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Hozuki cruised along the street on Medio Rosso. Visitors are coming over to her grandfather's house today. Her grandfather had sent her on an early morning errand to buy a few ingredients in the market.

The intersection was up ahead. Suddenly, two men rushed from the right, suddenly stopping midway and turning around.

Hozuki slowed down, sensing danger and tucking near a lamppost until she came to a stop. She recognized them from the arcade. Her grandfather warned her and her sisters that some gang members sometimes retreat into their neighborhood when authorities are after them.

One of the men was tall, bearded, and muscular. The other was smaller, rather plump, and tanned. Both had shaved heads. Their faces were bruised.

"This isn't the last, _gaijin_!" the smaller one angrily yelled, dabbing his bloodied nose. "We'll get you next time!" Then, he turned to the taller man.

The taller man nodded. Then, he and his companion turned around and rushed off.

_Gaijin_, Hozuki thought. The way on the right was a dead end. The two men must have planned on mugging a foreigner on broad daylight. Opting to help, she tucked out of the lamppost and pedaled onward. She turned a sharp right, pedaling a few meters before stopping a short distance from the dead end.

The "_gaijin_" was near the wall, crouching to the ground and petting a fluffy, brown and white-furred dog. "It's okay_,_" she said, untying the rope tied around the dog's neck. "They're gone."

The dog yipped as the rope was untied, jumping upward and licking the stranger's face.

The stranger giggled.

Hozuki sighed to her relief and got off Medio Rosso. _"Anou... _excuse me_,"_ she said.

The stranger looked to Hozuki's direction and stood. She was tall, perhaps a few inches taller than Hazuki. The unruly brown hair and black-framed glasses reminded Hozuki of the featured artist on the cover of a magazine she once browsed. There was dirt on her striped shirt as well as some smeared tattering on her pale gray shorts. The support around her right knee was torn and stained with dirt and grease. She had no apparent bruises, but her right hand was grazed.

"Is everything alright?" Hozuki asked, approaching. She noticed the dark gray and green armlet on the stranger's left wrist. It somewhat caught her interest, but she immediately dismissed the thought.

The stranger nodded. "I just ran into a bit of trouble," she said.

Hozuki approached and took out the liquid bandage spray from her pouch. "Your hand, please," she said.

The stranger offered her hand to Hozuki.

Hozuki sprayed over the stranger's hand, covering the scratch.

"Thank you," the stranger said, smiling, crimson eyes meeting Hozuki's.

Hozuki suddenly felt her heart skip as her cheeks slightly reddened. She was suddenly rendered speechless.

"Baron!" a voice suddenly spoke from behind Hozuki. It was a little boy. In his hands was a leash.

The boy's voice pulled Hozuki from blankness. Then, she turned to him.

The dog walked past Hozuki and reunited with its owner.

The little boy latched the leash onto the dog's collar. Then, he approached the stranger, bowing courteously. _"_Thank you for rescuing Baron, _gaijin-san_,_" _he said gratefully.

"Take good care of him," the stranger said. "And... don't wander into that place alone. It's not safe."

"_Hai, _I will," the boy nodded. "_Ja!_" He waved as he and his dog walked away.

The stranger waved back, exhaling as he watched the boy head the opposite way. Then, she turned to Hozuki. "I didn't catch your name..."

"Hozuki Ferrari," Hozuki politely introduced herself, offering her hand.

"Eloise Lupine," the stranger shook Hozuki's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I saw those men," Hozuki said. "I thought you might need help."

Lupine shook her head. "They... weren't very smart, I guess," she joked, chuckling. "I was supposed to go the market to meet an old friend. But I saw them harming the poor creature. I had to do something."

"It's where I'm headed," Hozuki said. "Would you like to go with me? I'll just fold this." She was referring to Medio Rosso.

"It's okay," Lupine said. She took out something from her brown satchel, a small black disc. She tossed it to the ground.

The disc quickly unfolded itself midway, forming a board and floating a few inches over the ground.

Hozuki watched in awe. She has yet to see anything like it.

"I made it from a blueprint," Lupine said timidly, stepping up on the board. The board then locked her feet in place.

"May I see it some time?" Hozuki asked eagerly, boarding Medio Rosso.

"Why not?" Lupine replied. "I'll be here for a while."

"Thank you," Hozuki said.

"You're welcome," Lupine said. "_Ikimashoo ka?_"

"_Hai!_" Hozuki nodded.


	6. Interruzione - 01

_**NOTE:** I decided to make some intermissions in-between chapters. Why I say this is because I don't really consider it as part of the story itself, more of what's on the side. These parts can be omitted as they won't really affect the storyline._

* * *

><p>"Seems I made the wrong turn…"<p>

Sacha stopped by the corner along the sidewalk and looked around. The corners along both sides of the street seemed alike that she could not distinguish which one she should have turned. She ran her fingers on the left temple of her glasses to activate its smart function but suddenly felt a bout of uncertainty. No, I'll be obvious, she thought. Instead, she fished for her phone inside her satchel and accessed the map to check where she was. The map loaded her coordinates and showed exactly where she stood. The name of the street was familiar, but the coordinates told her that she was out of way. She realized she got off the bus one stop too early. Instead of returning to the bus stop, she opted to look for another way home. She browsed on the map for an alternate route. The street on the corner ahead led to a shortcut to a street leading to the convenience store nearest her neighborhood. She placed her phone back into her satchel. But just as she was about to take another step, she heard something coming from the alley near her.

"_Is this all you have?_"

Sacha was told by a handful of people about widespread gang-related violence in various parts of Japan since the crisis. Dr. Yoshida and Kazuki warned her about taking out-of-way, unguarded routes, especially nearing curfew.

"_It's all I have. Please don't take my pass. I'll need it on the way back to the hotel…_"

A tourist, Sacha guessed. She hesitated whether or not to help. She could, but she was told to stay out of trouble as much as possible. But back home, it was in her code as Sumbriva to help when necessary. Service first, she thought. She loosened her scarf and covered it over her face. Then, she quickly proceeded.

A tall man with a shaved head and a leather jacket was in the middle of the dimly-lit, dead-end alley. His back was turned, partly covering his victim now lying on the ground.

Sacha could hear faint groaning. She assumed the victim may still be alive. She crouched to the side of the garbage dump and slipped her satchel underneath. She rolled up her sleeve and repositioned her watch inward. Then, she rotated the rim counterclockwise. Two pairs of prongs pierced through the holes on the sides of the rim's face. The screen displayed:

_[Conta On.]_

One motion, one shot, Sacha recalled. She needed timing and luck as its remaining charge was only good for one attempt. She stood, glancing at the mugger. His back was still turned. She moved quietly, swiftly, reaching and aiming the prongs on the back of the mugger's neck. The prongs emitted a spark upon contact with human flesh, causing the mugger to fall unconscious to the ground.

Another man, shorter, with a shaved head and a leather jacket came into view. He was too busy searching through the unconscious victim's pockets that he did not notice his partner had fallen.

Perfect, Sacha thought. Then, she glanced at the victim. His face was familiar. It was the same person at the curry house. "Oi_,_" she called out to the mugger.

The mugger paused and looked up. Noticing his partner had fallen and that someone else was in front of him, he wielded a pocket knife and lunged at Sacha.

Sacha slipped past the mugger, landing a punch to his side. She grabbed hold of his extended wrist, quickly pinning his upper arm. As he landed face down on the ground, Sacha twisted his wrist until the knife fell from his hands. She flipped him over, then landing a jab to his stomach that immediately knocked him out. She walked over him, past the other mugger and the young man. She lowered as she neared the waste dump and retrieved her belongings in the space underneath.

The blonde-haired young man soon regained consciousness. He coughed and spat as he carefully sat upward. His valuables were next to him that he placed them back into his pockets. He slowly stood, still holding his side and teetered past the muggers, then finding Sacha, her back turned as she fixed her satchel on her shoulder. "Excuse me," he said.

Sacha looked back at him, her eyes narrowing. She felt her temper sway from control. In her head, she could easily take on him. But it was wrong to entertain such a thought.

"Thank you," the young man said.

"Get a cab and head for the nearest hospital," Sacha instructed coldly. "They have attending staff for the late hours, don't worry. Gangs prowl unguarded territory. And they usually target tourists and immigrants. If you can, stay indoors when it's this late."

"I will."

Sacha exhaled heavily. "I'm getting this off my chest, if you don't mind," she said. "I saw what you did in the curry house. I don't know what really happened, but I'm warning you. If I see you come within ten feet from her again, you won't be so lucky." Then, she turned around. "_A mai pi__ù__ rivederci… straniero_." she finally greeted, waving her hand before walking away.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Lupine limped across the living room, mug of hot milk tea in hand as she headed for the countertop table. She had an accident several years ago that resulted to lingering problems with her right knee. As she had told Dr. Yoshida, her recent mishap was from a bad fall.

Dr. Yoshida glanced at Lupine as she prepared her late dinner. She wanted her to seek medical attention and recommended therapy, but Lupine has constantly refused. She hated hospitals. And as far as Dr. Yoshida can remember, only one person has convinced her to seek consultation.

Lupine placed the mug on the table and climbed onto her spot on the high chair. "You should have let me cook for you," she said, smiling. "Like old times."

Dr. Yoshida chuckled. "Don't make things worse between Medusa and me," she joked. "She might be watching."

"Use the signal jammer," Lupine came back, laughing.

Dr. Yoshida lifted the food tray and carried it to the countertop table. "Sanja called me about it the other day, those rumors," she said, placing her food and tea on the table and sitting next to Sacha. "She said Medusa reasoned she heard it from someone. But I don't really believe that. She has ways of gathering info. Human sources don't exactly top the list."

"Has Sanja told her yet?" Lupine asked.

"No," Dr. Yoshida answered. "Let her figure it out."

"I doubt she will," Lupine reasoned. "The answer isn't really far. Over-thinking and diligence are such a combination among researchers."

"Her diligence compensates for her issues. She'd do anything to keep herself busy. And the divorce has had an effect on her no matter how many times she denies it," Dr. Yoshida observed, sipping her tea. "Pascale isn't exactly the world's trophy spouse."

Lupine laughed again. "Rade said that more than once," she said. "I was never under Captain Fischer's instruction, so I really don't know."

"Rade talks a lot by my standards, Eloise," Dr. Yoshida said, chuckling. "And when I mean by my standards, it means too much."

"You don't believe him?"

Dr. Yoshida stayed quiet, opting not to answer. Then, she picked up her fork and started to eat.

"Same prospectus, same lessons," Lupine said. "You should know that of all people."

Again, Dr. Yoshida did not say a word. In her book of self-imposed rules, closed issues are to remain closed... regardless.

"_Speak now or forever hold thy silence_…" Lupine quoted, mimicking an elderly man's voice. "_Thy silence is golden, but unbreakable? 'Tis not!_"

"Not tonight, Eloise," Dr. Yoshida told off Lupine in a tired tone as she nudged her shoulder. "I was awake for three days."

"Okay," Lupine said, smiling and sipping her tea. She put down her mug, staring into it as she fell quiet for a moment. "Noa…" she then said.

"Hm?"

"I need to move to a closer location," Lupine said. "Pettigrew and I agreed it's a better option than transiting. Gottfrei's minions may strike anytime. I don't want us to be obvious."

Dr. Yoshida recalled the apartment she first lived in before moving into one near the hospital. "There's an apartment within that neighborhood," she suggested. "It's a nice place, quite rustic. Accessibility isn't a problem. If you don't have food, there's a café and a convenience store nearby. Or… you can walk to the curry house."

"Okay."

Dr. Yoshida sipped her tea, thinking over. Lupine's presence has somehow stabilized but only within this era, the last point in the continuum she has traveled. She still could not return home or travel to another era. _Time figures until it finds its own balance, _Dr. Yoshida learned during training. She assumed that the actions in 2060 may have triggered Lupine's erratic presence. To bring her back, Dr. Yoshida and the assigned team need to, if not restore, create the balance in 2060 that will finally make her exist. But as Pettigrew had ordered, their top priority at the moment is to ensure Sacha and Hozuki are safe.

Adding garnish to Dr. Yoshida's worries is Lupine's growing involvement with Hozuki. She blames Pettigrew for deploying Lupine to such a task, despite all awareness of the consequences.

A contact point's task in restoring the future is far from over, so it seems.

"Then you say Kiyohime thinks too much," Lupine said, as if reading Dr. Yoshida's thoughts. "Don't worry about it."

"History, Eloise," Dr. Yoshida reminded. "I'll put that on repeat for you if I have to."

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Sacha neared the convenience store. Her stomach rumbled continuously as she walked. She suddenly remembered that she has not eaten dinner. She had forgotten to eat, and she had forgotten to tell Kazuki. She considered eating what is in stock at home, but she suddenly remembered Kazuki had disposed of the salty food a week earlier: bagged, canned, and packed. There were new rules in the house. One is that it is forbidden to stock and eat salty food.

The convenience store doors slid open as Sacha entered. The bright lights made her eyes squint, after a long day of working under low light and leaving late. The chip bags on the aisle ahead distracted her from the concession area. She admits having salty cravings when she is tired or stressed. And she is tired. Kaa-chan won't notice if I'm careful, she thought, heading to the aisles of chips. She paced slowly, browsing through the selection until she reached the end of the aisle. It was then she caught a glimpse of someone from the seats near the window. She realized what she had just stumbled upon, and it made her very curious. But she thought it best to leave it alone. Her thoughts suddenly withdrawing from the salty craving, she left the aisle and headed to the concession area.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Hozuki stared at the interactive white board before her. The result of the formula is the same as last time. She is beginning to entertain the idea that Rui Kägi intentionally put in errors or omitted parts of her research. But why, she wondered. Her frustration grew as much as her obsession, but she hoped an answer or a lead will turn up and fill the spaces in her head.

A beep coming from the holographic panel at the other end of the basement cut her concentration short.

Hozuki turned around, looking at the panel from where she stood. She connected her computer to the holographic panel so she can continuously converse with Misaki while working. Misaki had finally replied to her question after almost an hour's wait.

_[__**Misaki Bellamy:**__ I'm still waiting for leads from my friends in Bern. The character you're looking for isn't really easy to track. She's very elusive.]_

Hozuki turned to Misaki as a last resort. Misaki reminded her of a younger Anna Hendrix. That atmosphere about her seemed to hinder Hozuki's full trust. But if she needed an answer, she needed to work her way around the edges, something she learned from Hazuki. She walked to her work desk, sitting on her chair as she typed her reply through the computer.

_[__**Me: **__The report says she was a student. I don't exactly believe that.]_

_[__**Misaki Bellamy:**__ Neither do I. There are secret institutes here in Switzerland. I've been in one. Some of them are your age. I'm not surprised if Rui worked in one.]_

_[__**Me: **__Can you trace where she worked?]_

_[__**Misaki Bellamy: **__ I can't promise. But I'm going to try to look into their special schools. Maybe they have answers. Anyway, I'm here on an assignment. I'll tell you when I have leads.]_

_[__**Me: **__Arigatou gozaimasu.]_

_[__**Misaki Bellamy: **__Nan demo nai, Hozu-chan. I need to go. I'm still in the field. I'll call you sometime.]_

_[__**Me:**__ Kiotsukette, Misa-san.]_

Hozuki stood from her chair, stretching a bit. It was another long day of continuous but still fruitless experimentation. But she was far from raising her white flag. She looked at the time on the electronic clock on the wall. It was late. She closed all connections and programs in her computer and shut it down. She will try again tomorrow. She glanced at the side of her desk and noticed her phone.

Three days ago, she and Lupine met at the café. As Lupine promised, she bought herself a phone. So far, she and Hozuki have been exchanging messages. Through it, Hozuki was able to know little by little about Lupine. She found that Lupine knew much about some of her interests, mechanics, renewable energy, even time travel. But she also observed that she never discussed about family, home, work, or anything personal. Since the incident, Hozuki has also been cautious about people like her. But somehow, the air of mystery seemed to add fuel to her blaze of curiosity. She was challenged.

She was supposed to call Lupine in the afternoon. But she was too focused on her project that she had forgotten.

She reached for her phone and unlocked it. But she was suddenly hit by a bout of hesitation that she locked it again. The phone needs charging, she thought, seeing it as an excuse. She placed the phone on the charging dock and decided to work on the formula one last time before going to sleep.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Hazuki glanced at her watch. It was late. She told her grandfather and Hozuki that afternoon that she will only be out for a while. Her secret meetings always have the tendencies of starting and ending late. It was not wasted time, but she has always borne the fear her secrets will one day catch up on her.

Or maybe… they already know.

Come to think, her sisters have always been discreet.

"I'll call you soon," she told her companion as she adjusted her bag and fixed her hair. She no longer waited for a reply, waving and rushing off along the sidewalk. She needed to be home before her grandfather or her sisters call. But after covering some distance, she found herself catching up to someone familiar walking just ahead of her. She slowed down to catch her breath. "Sacchan," she called.

Sacha stopped and turned around. "Haa-sama," she greeted.

"Overtime?" Hazuki asked, approaching Sacha.

"_Hai,_" Sacha nodded.

The two resumed walking.

"Errand?" Sacha asked.

Hazuki shook her head. "I just went for a stroll."

"Ah…" Sacha uttered.

Hazuki observed Sacha from her peripheral vision as they stayed quiet, also backtracking on Kazuki's first. Hazuki knew, despite the unbreakable code of silence, of the schoolboy Kazuki liked. Hazuki was aware of her struggles and progress. The schoolboy was a good friend and a secret love. Kazuki lost two people the day he turned his back on her. Hazuki wanted to help, but she knew better than to interfere. If there was anything common among them, it was their discretion on matters of the heart.

Sacha was far from that schoolboy besides the apparent. Hozuki once told Hazuki that she feared that hers and Sacha's similarities would make Kazuki strict and hostile. But even if Sacha would smell of burnt metal, even if she would stain herself, Kazuki would not complain. She could make Kazuki's "No…" turn into a "Yes…" at the sleight of hand. She could make her move without daring her. In one word, she was effortless.

Hazuki somewhat envied her at that.

But that is magic.

Who still believes in magic nowadays?

She still believes in it… as well as being swept away.

"Are you thinking about something, Haa-sama?" Sacha suddenly asked in the midst of silence.

Hazuki laughed, surprised by Sacha's question. "You caught me," she said.

"Some people go for a stroll when they're thinking," Sacha reasoned. "You can say it's given."

"Hm… you do have point," Hazuki said. She remembered there was something she wanted to ask. She thought for a moment, considering the words to say. "_Ne… _Sacchan."

"_Hai?_"

"Where does Kakkii sleep?"

"In one of the guest rooms," Sacha answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought you were…" Hazuki trailed, somewhat feeling uneasy. She knew such a question had its inappropriate undertones, but she asked anyway. She blamed it on sisterly instinct. "…sharing a room?"

Sacha chuckled. "I haven't known her as long as you do," she said. "But I've had the impression she likes being left alone. And the house has its guest rooms. She can pick which room she wants."

Hazuki laughed, also relieved that Sacha was not at all offended. Her impression of Kazuki was spot-on. "But she is looking after you, isn't she?"

"She needs to look after the house as a favor," Sacha said. "But you can say that."

"It's nice that she's treating you well," Hazuki remarked.

"_Eto…_ She can be unpredictable, unsympathetic, unclear…" Sacha described. "…But I don't really mind that."

"_Hontou?_" Hazuki laughed again. "Her intentions don't translate very well, do they?"

"It's a common thing we share," Sacha said. "I haven't been around a lot of people that I find it hard to express sometimes."

Hazuki kept silent, again observing Sacha discreetly. Perhaps one of the reasons Kazuki and Sacha's chemistry seems to work is that they have a few things in common, such as being socially-awkward. "_Eto…_" she said, breaking her silence. "Since you acknowledge that I know Kakkii better… If I told you that she likes you, would you believe me?"

Sacha stopped walking and stared at Hazuki.

Hazuki also stopped, exchanging stares with Sacha. The expression on Sacha's face seemed ambiguous for her to read what it is.

Suddenly, Sacha snorted and broke into laughter.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Kazuki glanced at the clock on the wall. It is less than an hour before curfew, and Sacha is not home yet. Then, she glanced at her phone, next to the cup of tea on the kotatsu. Sacha's last message told her that she was on her way home. Maybe I should have gone to meet her at the station instead, she regretted, rubbing and clutching her sleeve.

"_Meanwhile, separate mugging incidents have been reported tonight…"_

The news flash on TV suddenly caught Kazuki's attention. Mugging incidents, her mind echoed. Sacha was still out. It made Kazuki more anxious. She quickly picked up her phone, unlocking it, tapping on Sacha's number from the list of recent calls. Then, she placed it next to her ear.

It was ringing.

"_Moshimoshi_?"

Kazuki exhaled, somewhat relieved. "_Moshimoshi,_" she greeted, hiding her agitation. "_Doko desu ka?_"

"Two blocks away… _Naze?_"

"Ah…" Kazuki uttered.

"I thought you were going on ahead."

"I…" Kazuki trailed, unprepared. She needed a reason to stay awake other than worry and wait for Sacha to come home. She closed her eyes and breathed in, forcing herself to come up with a reason. "I… was just looking through some of my mail."

"Ah… _sou desu ka_."

"_Anou… _I'll wait for you," Kazuki said. "_Ja!_"

"_Ja!_"

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Sacha tapped the on the right hinge of her glasses. Then, she looked at the time on her watch.

"I told you," Hazuki said, glancing at Sacha as they resumed walking.

"Please don't," Sacha pleaded, chuckling.

Hazuki giggled. Sacha Senn is in denial.

"You shouldn't put so much meaning in your siblings' actions, Haa-sama," Sacha told Hazuki.

"I'm not," Hazuki said, shaking her head. "As older sisters, sometimes, we just know… don't we?"

"Hm… I guess you are right," Sacha agreed. "I don't see them as often… but even a sigh tells me something is the matter."

The two then became quiet.

Hazuki looked upward to briefly admire the night sky. Again, she glanced at Sacha. "Sacchan," she said after a moment of silence.

"_Hai_?"

"Please take care of Kakkii," Hazuki said.

"Please don't sound like it's your last day on earth," Sacha said.

Hazuki laughed.

"Eh?"

"You'll know when you get there," Hazuki said. "_Eto… _I'll need to go ahead of you. "_Mata ashita!_"

"_Mata ashita_," Sacha said back.

"Let's hang out more often, okay?" Hazuki smiled and rushed on ahead.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Hozuki stared at her fully-charged phone as she slumped on the desk. There was nothing else to do, no more excuses not to call. She reached for her phone, still hesitating. Why, she thought. This is not me.

Her phone suddenly rang, flickering and buzzing on the desk.

Hozuki sat up and took her phone. Lupine was calling, much to her surprise. The sudden uneasy feeling made her lose grip of the phone, but she was able to catch it before falling to the floor. She answered the call and placed the phone next to her ear. "_Moshimoshi,_" she greeted.

"_Moshimoshi_, Hocchi," Lupine greeted from the other end. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Erui-san… you called," Hozuki uttered, still thinking of what else to say.

"I was just checking if you're home."

"I am," Hozuki confirmed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well… there were gang-related robberies all over the news. I've heard from friends, but… I didn't think it was that worse."

"Ojiisan and my sisters told me not to go out when it's late," Hozuki said. "If I need anything, I'd go out the next day."

"Even mornings aren't safe. You know that," Lupine chuckled. "Um… if you need company to get something, I can go with you when no one's available."

Hozuki's cheeks burned red upon hearing Lupine's offer. Of course, she wanted to. It meant spending more time with Lupine. But it seemed as if it was more of an obligation more than anything else. "I might… take up your time," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I can manage."

"If it's fine with you, then…" Hozuki said reluctantly. "_Anou… _Erui-san…"

"Hm…?"

"Are you… free this weekend?"

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Dr. Yoshida remained seated by the countertop table, her eyes fixated on the cup of hot tea, as she listened to Lupine talking over the phone in the background.

"I think it'd be much trouble if you pick me up from there. What if you just tell me where to go? I'm sure I can find my way around."

_Usotsuki_, Dr. Yoshida thought, laughing. Lupine has always been very good in concealing herself. Dr. Yoshida considered it more as Lupine's gift than an acquired knowledge as part of _Spettro Forza._ But despite so, Lupine could not hide anything from her. Any change, no matter how discreet, was always noticeable. Perhaps it was because they have known each other for a long time.

To speak of change, Lupine seemed to carry a slightly different tone when she speaks to Hozuki. It seemed gentler than her usual.

"After work then? Okay. _Ja!_"

"Visiting the house already?" Dr. Yoshida asked half-jokingly.

"No, it's just a meet over coffee," Lupine answered. "Don't read into her so much." She laughed as she joined Dr. Yoshida on the countertop table.

"Well, what if I am right?" Dr. Yoshida asked again. "Are you prepared?"

"Are you worried?" Lupine asked in return.

"You don't need to ask that," Dr. Yoshida shook her head. Lupine knew her too well to ask.

"I don't want to assume, Noa," Lupine said. "But I can tell you are."

Dr. Yoshida sighed, opting not to press the topic further. "Pettigrew is right," she said. "Maybe it was a success after all."

Lupine laughed again. "I'd like to think that," she said.

"Eloise…" Dr. Yoshida trailed. "If you can't, at least, wait until all this is over. Do it as a favor for me… okay?"

Lupine turned to Dr. Yoshida, crimson eyes meeting Dr. Yoshida's dark ones. "I will," she nodded.

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Kazuki slowly pushed the door open as Sacha bade her to enter.

Sacha was sitting on the right side of the bed. She placed the photo she was holding on the side table, pinning it underneath her glasses. Then, she watched as Kazuki approached and sat next to her.

Kazuki caught a glimpse of Sacha staring at the photo on the side table but did not speak of it. She took her seat next to her, eyes still on the photo. It was of a woman in a lab coat sitting in front of her desk. She seemed older than Kazuki and Sacha. Skin pale as fallen snow, long auburn hair and intense, sea green eyes. She was very beautiful, more so with the sweet smile on her face. The photo seemed to have been taken in her workplace as there was a number of industrial equipment set up in the background.

"I was looking through my satchel earlier," Sacha said, noticing Kazuki's eyes fixed on the photo. "That... was a surprise."

"Who is she?" Kazuki asked, still curious, but withdrew her stare.

"Her name is Saskia Albers," Sacha answered.

Kazuki did not need to ask to confirm the obvious about Sacha. And she somewhat felt that she knew where it would lead if she asked further. "I don't mean to pry," she said. "But… why do you keep a picture of her?"

Sacha chuckled. "Well, she did give it to me…" she answered, trailing. She fell quiet for a moment. "She was special… really, really special."

"That's her, isn't it?" Kazuki asked. She remembered Sacha had once told her about the person responsible for creating and customizing some of her personal effects. But she never detailed on it as much.

Sacha nodded.

"Why do you still have it?"

Sacha chuckled. "I used to have this box of things she gave me," she began. "Letters, gifts, pictures, you know… A few months before I came here, I decided to return everything by sending it to her home outside Hirstad."

Kazuki believed returning a former love's keepsakes is actually worse than throwing them away. But it is still one way to recovery. She would have done the same. "Then… why wasn't it in the box?" she asked again.

"The funny thing is," Sacha explained. "I kept account of everything … even that. Then, I remembered I went to her lab for an appointment weeks after I sent the box. She never said anything about it, so I thought it was okay… or she hasn't seen it." She chuckled again. "She must've slipped it into my notebook when I wasn't looking."

Kazuki chuckled. "Maybe she doesn't want you to forget," she suggested.

"I do, Kaa-chan." Sacha stressed. "The effort wasn't worth it."

"But… don't you feel awkward having to use what she made for you?" Kazuki's voice suddenly turned firm. "You can make things for yourself, you know."

"I need to separate work from personal things," Sacha answered. "And… Saskia is an expert. I can't deny that."

Kazuki opened her mouth. Sacha had a point. But… "You didn't answer my question," she said.

Again, Sacha fell quiet.

Without words, Kazuki felt the depth of Sacha's silence. She understood how it felt. But to say so would be insensitive. "_Sumimasen,_" she apologized.

Sacha shook her head. "I'm fine now," she said. "But sometimes, I would think about it. And while I think I'm better off now, I do wonder why…" She paused, looking around. "I wanted so much to break away from her shadow. But… being on the run somehow made me realize I was wasting time trying to do just that."

Kazuki sighed. "Rather complex, isn't it?"

Sacha gave Kazuki a rather baffled look.

"You've recovered," Kazuki said. "Yet you look back and think of what could've been."

Sacha chuckled. "Tell me I'm wrong if you don't think of the same way of him."

Kazuki frowned, again sighing. Like Sacha, she realized she was better off. But there were those rare moments, she would think about what might have been. And it always led to the conclusion it was never going to work. But that was all.

"_Ne… _Kaa-chan."

Kazuki turned to Sacha.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sacha asked.

"It wasn't necessary," Kazuki explained, staring at the ceiling. "If it never happened, why would I?"

"But you told me?"

"You saw him," Kazuki said sternly. "Call it luck."

"I have to admit, though. You have taste," Sacha joked. Then, she started laughing.

"W-What's funny?" Kazuki asked, guising the discomfort.

"_G-Gomen,_" Sacha said in-between. But her laughing seemed uncontrollable as she kept on, cupping her reddened face to stifle it. Then, she coughed, clearing her throat until the laughter stopped.

Kazuki grunted, rather frustrated at Sacha's reaction. She swiftly grabbed her, lifting and wrestling her down to the bed.

"Ow!" Sacha uttered as she bounced and crashed on her back. "_Tsuyoi ne…_"

Kazuki found herself and Sacha lying diagonally on the bed. She was on top, her weight pressing against Sacha. Their eyes met. Kazuki felt her cheeks warm up and her chest twitch that she quickly withdrew her stare. "_Sumimasen…_" she said, lifting herself off Sacha and moving aside. She went out of control again. Too close, she thought.

Sacha moved and sat upward. "_Daijobu, _Kaa-chan," she said smilingly. "Nothing's broken."

Kazuki said nothing, looking away, suddenly sinking into her thoughts. It was not that at all. Her attachment to Sacha is growing. And there were consequences to it. Sacha's fate remains uncertain. Her health is unstable. And even if she does recover, she is still displaced from her time. She will eventually need to return. Either way, Kazuki will have to let go.

"Kaa-chan?"

"How long…" Kazuki hesitated midway. "…are you going to stay here?"

Sacha took a moment before she could answer. "_Shirimasen_," she answered. "Why bring it up all of a sudden?"

Kazuki did not answer. _The clock was always ticking down behind that glass_, she recalled Hazuki singing parts of an old song. Darn that Hazu-nee, Kazuki said in her thoughts. Her older sister always seemed to have words for everything.

"You know, I realized there is something I'm also scared of," Sacha confessed.

"_Nani, _Hikkichan?" Kazuki asked.

"Going home can change a lot of things," Sacha explained. "What happened here can be undone. But I'll remember. I think about it sometimes. Even if we do meet again, things might be different…" She paused, curling up. "It's not going to be easy once I'm back. But I want to make the most of my time here…"

Kazuki glanced at Sacha, speechless. She was worried about her attachment to Sacha and her vulnerability. But hearing Sacha… the pain in her words was apparent. Her stay is borrowed. The pain brought by departure and change… nothing within reach or effort will make it go away. But she is willing to make the most of it.

It was more than what Kazuki was dealing with.

"…_Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable…"_

Impenetrable, Kazuki thought. She inched closer and reached for Sacha, taking her into her arms.

"_Gomen ne,_" Sacha apologized.

Kazuki sighed, planting a kiss on Sacha's forehead. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"_Hai,_" Sacha agreed, hugging back as she buried her head in Kazuki's grasp.

Kazuki chuckled. _Be good while you last_, she thought. "I'll stay with you from now on, okay?" she said, resting her head over Sacha's.

"_Arigatou,_" Sacha said. "I'd like that…"

**- 1000100.1001110.1000001 -**

Hazuki walked along the hall, taking one last look before finally turning in. She needed to ensure all the entrances and the doors in the house are closed for the night. She looked at both sides, from her grandfather's room, to the empty rooms and hers, then to Hozuki's. Hozuki's door was left slightly opened. Hozuki must have forgotten to close it again, Hazuki thought. She approached the door, supposedly to close it. But she decided to come in and check on her youngest sister… for old times' sake.

In Tuscany, things were different. Though their parents have reconciled, their mother still remains preoccupied with her career, constantly traveling, infrequently home. Hazuki lived by herself. Kazuki had unofficially taken over the household in Tuscany as the older female remaining. The decision to stay in Kyoto meant changing what was routine in Tuscany. Though each have matured in her own way, they saw it best to stay together. The time of parting will eventually come.

Hazuki crept into the room, closing the door halfway. Hozuki was already asleep, back against the nightlight on the side table. The nightlight is on, like always, as Hozuki felt uncomfortable sleeping in the dark. She approached Hozuki's bed, tucking her in and stroking her head. As she turned to leave, she noticed Hozuki's phone by the nightlight. Hocchi rarely uses her phone, so she thought. The tinge of curiosity pinched her. Eyes on Hozuki, she blindly reached for the phone and tapped the power button on the side.

She looked at the phone's screen. It needed a passcode, much to her disappointment. But the wallpaper was enough for a statement.

It was a clear, candid, closeup shot of someone in a train. From the shot's angle, she seemed to be sitting just across Hozuki, partly covered by the people standing between them. She seemed just about Hazuki's age, perhaps older. She was in a brown and green coat, jeans and boots. The unruly pixie hair and dark-rimmed glasses gave Hazuki the impression she was either an artist or a musician.

Come to think, apart from her initial impression, it reminded her of someone else. Someone… Someone she could have met or someone she knew, perhaps. But who? Her chest seemed to hint something unexplainable to her. She felt the immediate need to know.

Hazuki took her phone from her pocket and focused its camera over Hozuki's. Then, she took a shot of Hozuki's wallpaper. Seeing the image was clear enough, she pocketed her phone and placed Hozuki's back on the side table. I need to know who you are too, she thought, turning around and leaving by the door.


End file.
